En Serio?
by mini94
Summary: Stiles nunca pensó que por un día de faltar a clase y vaguear en casa de Derek su vida daría un giro tan grande, con consecuencias tanto malas como buenas. ADVERTENCIA: Slash, sino te gusta no leas; muerte de un personaje.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es mi primer fic, no estoy segura de que haya salido bien, pero espero que les guste. Esto es una historia slash si no te gusta no leas. _Deucalio x Stiles_

Leeré cualquier comentario que se deje, aunque sea para hundirme y deprimirme XD.

Ya estaba harto. Después de conseguir salvar a Jackson y darle su merecido al viejo psicópata, ganándose primero una paliza y una vida de pesadillas; de lograr que Lydia le rompiera del todo el corazón y llorar delante de toda la manada como una niñita; ahora hay una manada de Alfas sedientos de sangre que han matado a Erica y posiblemente también nos eliminen al resto de nosotros, eso sin tener en cuenta los asesinatos que se suceden en la ciudad, en los cuales se incluye la única chica que mostró un interés romántico/sexual en mí. Todo es perfecto. Jodidamente perfecto.

Stiles iba camino del loft de Derek. Se había ido de las clases porque no quería seguir escuchando los lloriqueos de Scott sobre Alison y lo mucho que la echaba de menos; ni la tensión de la manada por la llegada de los gemelos, los tres marcando territorio ante ellos, (Boyd había vuelto al instituto por orden de Derek); y mucho menos quería ver como Lydia le acariciaba la campanilla a uno ellos. Así que simplemente se marchó a la hora del almuerzo a molestar al "Oh poderoso Alfa" (de una panda de adolescentes hormonados).

Aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento, enfrente del edificio destartalado y viejo en el que vivían los Hale supervivientes. Entró y subió por las escaleras sabiendo que ya le habían escuchado de sobra y por eso no se molestó en llamar a la puerta, simplemente la abrió y entro como si nada.

-Deeeeeereeeeek!- chilló mientras pasaba- Me aburro y tus pequeños cachorros se están metiendo en problemas en el instituto, gruñendo y sacando las garras por las esquinas.

El Alfa estaba sentado en el escritorio leyendo unos papeles mientras Cora hacía ejercicio como una loca.

-¿No deberías estar descansando? No es que importe mucho, pero sería desagradable que tus heridas se abrieran y tus tripas se salieran. Sería un asco tener que limpiarlas.

Stiles la dijo cuando pasaba por su lado, la loba solo le gruño en tono amenazante para que la dejara de molestar y se puso los cascos y la música al máximo volumen, pues ya sabía la que se avecinaba y como acabaría.

-¿Qué quieres Stiles? Lárgate de aquí a molestar a otro.-Dijo Derek cansado solo de escucharle.

- Necesito un lugar donde quedarme hasta que se acaben las clases. No puedo volver a casa, mi padre podría ver el Jeep aparcado en casa o alguien se lo diría y además ya te dije porque más vine, no me escuchas cuando hablo, aunque imagino que solo entiendes el idioma gruñido el cual yo no hablo tantos años sin sociabilizar y amargado todavía te afectan. Yo pensé…

-¡Stiles cállate y lárgate de aquí!- Derek le gritó cortándole en medio de la frase.

-Oh venga, déjame quedarme. No molestaré, me callaré y me entretendré leyendo o algo- Rogó el muchacho- De todas formas, ¿dónde está Peter? Siempre es más divertido hablar con él, aunque a veces me entren ganas de mearme del miedo de lo espeluznante que puede ser. Supongo que es normal después del coma y la resurrección…

-Stiles- Gruñó lentamente el moreno con una voz amenazante, alargando el sonido de la "s"

-Jaja, lo siento, silencio claro, o norma, ni un ruido, ya me callo.

El adolescente se fue al sillón mirando alrededor. El piso estaba casi vacío y el eco de sus pisadas reverberaba por todo el lugar por la falta de muebles. Oscuro y escalofriante eran los primeros adjetivos que se le venían a la cabeza al ver la residencia actual de los Hale.

Se sentó en el sofá de cuero destartalado, sacó un libro e intento no molestar, pero su cabeza no dejaba de funcionar, no se centraba. Su ADHD hoy estaba fatal. Stiles no paraba de mirar la puerta, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Esto le estaba ocurriendo demasiado últimamente, sintiéndose ansioso, sabía que algo iba a ocurrir, no estaba seguro si iba a ser algo bueno o algo malo, pero que iba a ser grande y problemático; de eso no tenía la menor duda y no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con más problemas ahora mismo.

Derek le mandaba miradas hastiadas de vez en cuando y él le sonreía de forma tonta como respuesta. Sabía que no le caía bien al moreno, solo le aguantaba porque necesitaba a Scott en su manada para ser fuerte, y este no iba a aceptar ser parte sin Stiles. Pero aun así le molestaba. Les había salvado el culo a todo ellos varias veces pero incluso con eso le trataban como el pequeño parasito humano que se rompería en cualquier momento. Solo por Scott es por lo que le trataban como si fuera manada y le dejaban hacer, siempre y cuando no molestara. Lo cual hacia siempre cuando se ponía a hablar sin parar de tonterías.

Una alarma empezó a sonar de repente y una luz roja a parpadear en una de las paredes. Cora al ver la luz paró de hacer flexiones en el suelo, se levantó, se quitó los auriculares y le preguntó a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué significa esa alarma?

-Invitados no deseados. La manada de alfas está aquí. Stiles retrocede, ponte detrás de nosotros y no hagas ninguna tontería. Sobre todo no hables. No creo que hayan venido a matarnos, sino les amenazas no te harán nada- Derek le susurro, pareciendo sutilmente, lo dicho más una petición que una orden.

Se notaba que estaba nervioso y el muchacho no se terminó de creer eso pero solo por la preocupación que demostraba el adulto en la voz, le obedecería (aunque solo esta vez).

La puerta se abrió por la mano de un hombre alto, calvo, con los ojos rojos marca de su estatus en la manada. Una mujer estaba detrás de él. Stiles verdaderamente pensaba que debería cortarse esas uñas, una buena pedicura y manicura a tiempo siempre es de ayuda, las de las manos pasan pero la de los pies son asquerosas y a estas alturas necesitaría una motosierra para poder cortarlas y una lijadora electrica para limarlas.

Derek y Cora se pusieron en posición defensiva y la pareja de alfas atacó enseguida. El hombre tardó poco en reducir a la pequeña Hale puesto que estaba todavía herida por la pelea durante la luna llena y el tiempo de reclusión.

Por otro lado la mujer le estaba pegando una paliza de muerte al mayor de los hermanos Hale. Puñetazos, patadas desgarradoras y arañazos profundos (literalmente, esas uñas daban miedo y le daba pena todo aquel que se las tuviera que ver con ella, ugh), herían continuamente al chico, el cual estaba claro que no tenía ni una posibilidad contra una guerrera experimentada como era ella parecía. La loba alfa rompió una tubería con la que golpeó y por ultimo ensarto a Derek, arrodillado con la barra de metal clavada desde la parte de atrás de la espalda media-baja, saliendo por la zona abdominal.

Cora gritó el nombre de su hermano desde el suelo donde el grandote la tenía inmovilizada con un pie en su espalda.

Stiles estaba petrificado. No se había movido ni un centímetro de donde el joven Alfa le había dicho que no se moviera. Había visto cosas perturbadoras y sobrecogedoras desde que descubrió que los hombres-lobo existían, pero la imagen de Derek así, sangrando e impotente le había paralizado. La ferocidad de ataque de ella y su falta de misericordia a la hora de atacar sobre todo. Era aterradora y así es como se sentía aterrado. Parecía que ninguno de los dos alfas intrusos le habían notado o que simplemente no se preocupaban de que estuviera allí.

El chico oyó unos pasos y los golpes de un bastón y por la puerta entró un hombre… ¿ciego? El hombre avanzo con paso firme hasta situarse delante de un Derek a cuatro patas y sangrante.

-No te preocupes no hemos venido a mataros, todavía. Solo a presentarnos oficialmente. ¿Sabes quién soy?- La voz del que parecía el "jefe" de la manada Alfa era rasposa y suave pero Stiles podía notar el poder que desprendía, era extraño.

-Deucalion- Susurro Derek derramando sangre por la boca.

-Correcto. Él es Ennis- dijo señalando al que mantenía presa a Cora- y ella es Kali- Esta retorció la barra de hierro que atravesaba al moreno y que todavía sujetaba fuertemente con sus manos reflejando en sus ojos lo que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de aquel joven.

Ante ese movimiento Stiles retrocedió más pegándose a la pared. Deucalion oyó el retroceso de muchacho y se le quedó mirando sin ver. Se separó del alfa sangrante y avanzó hasta donde estaba el muchacho, con paso lento.

El adolescente estaba casi literalmente, cagado de miedo. Dio unos pasos a un lado para alejarse del lobo, pero este gruñó como advertencia para que no se moviera. Y así lo hizo, se volvió a quedar petrificado pegado a la pared como queriendo fundirse con ella. El hombre ciego se paró a unos centímetros del muchacho. Era más alto que el jovencito y claramente mejor constituido, como todo hombre-lobo es. Se agachó lo suficiente para que su cabeza quedase en el hueco de su cuello, le desabrochó la cremallera de la sudadera roja que llevaba, mostrando la blanca piel de su cuello. Stiles estaba temblando. El miedo recorría sus venas: miedo por tener al hombre tan cerca; miedo por no saber que estaba pasando; miedo por acabar igual que Derek (solo que sin la capacidad de curarse).

Deucalion hundió la nariz en la piel expuesta y respiró profundamente. Su exhalación fue más un gruñido ronco que provocó que el chico temblara más todavía de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Solo susurro una cosa contra su oído:

-¡MÍO!


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y siento el retraso. Intentaré subir os capítulos lo antes que pueda. Seson 3 A puede tener spoilers._

* * *

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?

El chico estaba asustado y se notaba que al Alfa eso le gustaba. Tenerlo temblando y arrinconado. Hablando sin sentido y casi hiperventilando.

El hombre se acercó más a Stiles, pegando totalmente su cuerpo al de él, rozando su cara por el cuello del chico y sus mejillas lentamente. Podía oler una muy suave excitación proviniendo del muchacho, debajo de todas las capas de temor que solo notaba por su cercanía.

Las otras personas (bueno, lobos) no sabían que estaba pasando y por supuesto no habían oído el comentario. Pensaban que era algo muy malo por la forma en la que el chico temblaba, pero aun así estaban desconcertados. Los intrusos por el comportamiento extraño de su compañero y los residentes preocupados por las consecuencias de que el humano medio miembro de su manada (aunque solo sea por cercanía) hubiese sido descubierto, por lo menos tenían la esperanza de que no le matase o causara daño crítico.

Stiles a su vez trataba de mantenerse lo más quieto posible por si acaso. La vergüenza en él estaba aumentando conforme su excitación lo hacía. No podía creerse que esto le estuviese pasando a él: ser acosado por un hombre-lobo, que si bien a su parecer era caliente como el infierno, había sido la causa de la muerte de Érica.

De repente Deucalion se separó de Stiles, dio la vuelta y empezó a hablar otra vez con Derek.

-¿Saber por qué estoy aquí?

-Para que mate a mi manada y me una a ti para salvarme.

-¿Y lo vas a hacer?

-¡NUNCA!

- Mejor. No quiero que mates a toda la manada, solo a aquellos que son causantes de los males que hunden a tu manada. Lo que quiero es que demuestres que te mereces el título de Alfa y que puedes controlar a los lobos que forman parte de ella. De lo contrario, sí haremos que toda tu manada luche entre si y que el vencedor se una a nosotros. Te daremos tiempo para pensar.

Ducalion asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Ennis liberó a Cora a la vez que Kali sacaba la barra del cuerpo de Derek, provocando que este callera al suelo exhausto y que su hermana pequeña corriera en su auxilio.

Stiles también se movió con la intención de ayudar al lobo amargado pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos separándose de la pared desde donde había visto todos los hechos, se vio empotrado otra vez contra ella.

-¡Stiles!-Gritó Cora

Stiles pegó un gritito por el susto, el rápido movimiento y el golpe.

-¡Suéltame! Por favor.- Acabó murmurando.

-No tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo pero…- El Alfa lo soltó y se alejó rápidamente, más de lo que debería un hombre invidente.

Stiles cayó de rodillas respirando fuertemente. Se medio arrastró hasta llegar donde estaban los hermanos Hale. Cora se puso delante de él y de Derek en posición defensiva mientras los Alfas ya estaban junto a la puerta.

-Adiós Stiles.

El Alfa ciego dijo antes de salir, su voz casi opacada por el sonido de la gran puerta de metal al cerrarse.

* * *

En la noche, tumbado en su cama, Stiles no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado ese día.

Después de que los lobos intrusos se fueran, el muchacho ayudó a Cora a recostar a Derek en su cama para que se recuperara de las heridas causadas durante la pelea. Tras eso interrogó a la chica un poco para saber más sobre la nueva amenaza, solo por el bien de la manada y no, absolutamente no, porque sentía curiosidad por conocer más datos sobre el gran Alfa ciego.

Aunque, la verdad, Cora tampoco conocía gran cosa sobre ellos más allá de sus objetivos como manada.

Stiles quería preguntarla también sobre el comportamiento de Deucalion para con él pero al ver e estado de la chica, exhausta por la pelea y preocupada por su hermano, dejó dejar el tema para otra ocasión y otro lobo que le pudiese ayudar.

Al llegar a casa se duchó y preparó algo para la cena de su padre y de él, mientras llamaba a Scott para saber si había pasado algo interesante e informarle de lo que había pasado en el piso del Alfa gruñón, todo.

No hace falta decir que el joven lobo estaba extrañado lo sucedido con Stiles y desconocía la razón de ello, lo cual no era raro viniendo de una persona que no se entera de nada la mitad de las veces. Por eso el par decidió ir al día siguiente a habar con los Hale para que les informen completamente de lo que pasa incluido lo sucedido con Stiles.

Todo eso acontecimientos y conversaciones tenían la mente de Stiles funcionando a mil por hora. Había estado investigando también y lo único que se asemejaba un poco era la marcación por olor que hacen los lobos para, bueno marcar territorio, propiedad, pertenencia, etc. lo cual es totalmente estúpido porque era imposible que el Alfa lo estuviese marcando, ¿verdad?

-Ugh!

Su dolor de cabeza estaba alcanzando proporciones infinitas, así que decidió darse la vuelta en la cama e intentar dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban para ir al instituto.

* * *

El instituto al día siguiente fue como un infierno infinito. El dolor de cabeza solo había aumentado, la falta de sueño le tenía irascible y que Scott no se separase de él y no parara de repetirle que apestaba, a pesar de que esta mañana se había vuelto a duchar, solo lo cabreaban más pero no lo demostró, al fin y al cabo su mejor amigo no tenía la culpa de su cacao mental.

Cuando acabaron las clases y la práctica de lacrosse Stiles no podía estar más feliz, estado que no duró mucho cuando fue sujetado por el brazo y empujado a un aula vacía. Al darse la vuelta vio que eran los gemelos.

-Valla Tweedledum y Tweedledee, ¿qué queréis?

-Grrr, tenemos un mensaje de Deucalion- Medio gruño uno de ellos.

-Ayer os regaña delante de mi manada y hoy os usa de palomas mensajeras, hay que ver.- respondió el chico, mofándose de ellos.

El gemelo que no habló le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared.

-Cuidado con lo que dices humano, solo hacemos esto porque él es el líder, si fuera por nosotros te destriparíamos.-dijo arrastrando las palabras el lobo, amenazándolo con sus colmillos para después lanzarlo contra la mesa del profesor a la izquierda de donde estaban ellos.

El otro sacó un papel del bolsillo de su mochila, se lo lanzo y emprendió la marcha hacia la puerta sin otra palabra, siguiéndolo poco después su hermano.

Stiles se quedó estático, sujetándose de la mesa para no caerse y viendo como la pareja salía por la puerta, por la cual poco después entraron Scott e Isaac.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto el rubio mientras Scott le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Nada, los gemelos solo amenazando y lanzándome por la clase como si fuera una pelotita con la que jugar, pero estoy bien. De todas formas, ¿por qué estáis aquí?- Stiles cambió de tema mientras guardaba la nota con disimulo.

No sabía porque no les había dicho toda la verdad, puede que por su curiosidad o porque por fin estaba pasando lo que todos se temían, se había vuelto totalmente loco.

- Jodidos Alfas, tenías que haberme dejado pegarles una paliza Scott.

-Vinimos a buscarte porque tardabas mucho y habíamos quedado para ir a la reunión de la manada- Contestó el moreno ignorando totalmente el comentario del de rizos.

-Oh! Ok, vamos. Dios no quiera que lleguemos muy tarde y el lobo amargado nos arranque la garganta con sus dientes mientras nos golpea contra la pared- Respondió, rodando los ojos para resaltar el sarcasmo.

Después de ese último comentario se dirigieron los tres al aparcamiento Scott a por su moto y Stiles a por su jeep junto con Isaac, para ir todos al loft del Alfa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, el resto ya estaba allí. Alison, Lydia, Boyd y los miembros supervivientes de la familia Hale.

-Ya estamos aquí.- Dijo Scott nada más entrar por la puerta.

-Como si no os hubiéramos escuchado desde que estabais en el parking, sois taaaaan silenciosos- Respondió Peter

-¡Peter! Estas vivo. Ya pensé que te habías vuelto a morir sin despedirte.

-Más quisieras Stiles.

-¡BASTA!- Grito Derek- Sentaos de una vez pare acabar esto y que os larguéis de aquí.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en los sitios libres que quedaban. Scott e Isaac a os lado de Alison; y Stiles al lado de Peter, el cual hizo un gesto de disgusto con la nariz por el olor del chico y este solo rodo los ojos cansado de que todo el mundo reaccionara igual.

-Bien- Empezó el Alfa- Solo hay un punto que aclarar. Los Alfas no van a parar hasta que nos maten, digan lo que digan y tenemos que defendernos. Por eso a partir de hoy habrá entrenamientos todos los días y que nadie se quede solo. Eso es todo os podéis ir.

-¿Ya está? ¿Solo eso?¿Y qué pasa con el hecho de uno de ellos, por lo visto el jefe, me casi violara el otro día?- Preguntó Stiles molesto.

-Deucalion solo estaba molestando. No es frecuente que en una manada halla humanos que no están relacionados familiarmente con alguno de los miembros. Estaba probando si eres una parte importante o no.

-¿Y el resultado de la prueba es…?

-Que sigues vivo- dijo con indiferencia

-OH! Genial. Bien. Sigo vivo ¿y qué?

-Se acabó la reunión. A partir de mañana venid aquí después de las clases.- Derek se levantó y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones superiores.

El resto también se levantó y empezó a irse. Stiles solo se había cabreado más. Jodidos sean todo los Alfas. Él se fue también, siendo el último por haberse quedado maldiciendo mentalmente. Cuando llegó a su coche Peter estaba apoyado en un lateral, lo cual no era espeluznante en absoluto, no señor.

-Creo que mi querido sobrino no se da cuenta de la realidad Stiles.-Dijo separándose del lateral, esperando a que abriese- Si quieres mi ayuda necesito que me cuentes todo lo que paso ayer en el loft.

-No estoy seguro de querer ayuda de un psico-lobo que intentó matarme junto con el resto del mundo. De todas formas ¿por qué ayudarme?

- Me caes bien Stiles y no puedo resistirme a los misterios, en eso nos parecemos.

-Está bien. Pero si haces algo más raro de lo habitual te quemaré vivo otra vez y no creo que de esta resucites a lo zombi-lobo.

-Muy gracioso.


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar. Como ayer fue mi cumple me vino la inspiración así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia espero que es guste. Seson 3 A AU. SPOILERS. Es un poco tedioso el cap. pero necesario para entenderlo todo.**_

* * *

El camino a la casa de Stiles fue silencioso, como si hubiesen hecho un pacto de no hablar del tema hasta que estuviesen en la casa del muchacho, lo cual le vino bien al más joven para aclarar sus ideas y decidir si podía confiar en Peter para contarle toda la historia con pelos y señales.

Cuando llegaron Stiles llevó a Peter al salón para que se sentara y le ofreció algo de beber porque la conversación iba a ser larga, se eso estaba muy seguro.

-¿Y bien?

-De acuerdo, pero que nada de lo que te cuente salga de aquí.

Y con eso Stiles empezó a contarle todo, como se había saltado las clases y por qué; cuándo llegó a loft; lo que pasó antes, durante y después con la manada Alfa. Se lo dijo todo con detalles incluido el "MIO" de Deucalion y la noche en vela que pasó pensando e investigando sobre el comportamiento del lobo.

-Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo te hizo sentir? Cuando estaba tan cerca de ti, reclamándote como propio, marcándote con su olor al restregarse contra tu cuello.

-Sentí miedo pero a la vez me gustó. Estaba seguro de que no me haría daño incluso si me movía, pero el miedo es lo que me hizo no moverme. Y cuando se separó, las rodillas me fallaron y caí, sentí pena por no tener su calor junto a mí. – Acabó de responder, temblando un poco al recordar todo lo sucedido – No sé lo que está mal conmigo Peter porque la única explicación razonable que se me ocurre es imposible, ¿verdad?

Peter suspiró, pensando en la mejor forma de dejar cae la bomba sobre el chico, sin que este entrase en pánico e hiciera alguna tontería

-Stiles, Deucalion es tu pareja destinada. – Soltó sin más, a pesar de su preocupación el no era el tipo de persona sutil.

-¡OH DIOS MIO!

-Tranquilízate, no es para tanto.

-Que no….Que no…¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! Oh Dios mío voy a morir, me va a destrozar ¡Peter! – Como Peter supuso, Stiles estaba entrando en pánico e histérico perdido – Pero, ¿por qué Derek no me ha dicho nada?, digo, presupongo que él sabe sobre todas esas cosas.

-Lo sabe. Stiles, Derek tiene miedo.

-O_O

-Voy a empezar por el principio y contarte sobre las parejas de alma y luego te contare todo lo que sé sobre Deucalion y la relación de Derek con él y su manada, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles solo asintió con la cabeza y bebió del vaso con agua que había traído antes, esperando a que Peter empezara con la historia y a la vez estaba tratando de digerir el hecho de que un Alfa pirado era su pareja. Su vida estaba taaaaan jodida, que verdaderamente no creía que pudiese empeorar más.

-Todo lobo nacido tiene una pareja elegida por la naturaleza que les completa. Una vez que se reclaman y se marcan sus almas se enlazan y una parte de esta pasa a formar parte del alma del contrario formando un vínculo inquebrantable entre ellos. Sus emociones estarán ligadas, pudiendo sentir las del otro. Este vínculo les permite localizarse el uno al otro y saber si está bien.

Stiles estaba alucinando. Había encontrado un poco de información sobre las parejas de lobos en la naturaleza, pero esto era mucho más grande y profundo que todo eso; y se encontró deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual le avergonzó enormemente.

Por otro lado Peter continuó, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de los cambios que se sucedían en el menor mientras la explicación continuaba.

-La razón por la que el idiota de mi sobrino no te dijo todo esto es porque una pareja da control total a hombre lobo sobre su parte animal. Lo que quiero decir es que, de nacimiento nosotros tenemos un gran control sobre el lobo, pero este no es total. Una pareja nos lo da. Es mucho más poderoso que un "ancla". No solo nos mantiene humanos sino que es nuestro todo, solo vivimos para la felicidad de nuestra pareja, su seguridad. Nos convertimos en unos cabrones posesivos y siempre querremos contacto con ellos.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con Derek y su "miedo" – Stiles dijo, gesticulando las comillas con los dedos.

-Al ganar control total también ganará fuerza, bueno, todas sus habilidades crecerán porque estará en una sincronía perfecta con el lobo. Y teniendo en cuenta que están en guerra, si Deucalion gana más fuerza de la que ya tiene…

-Los aplastará.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que no lo aceptes.

-¿Qué? – La cara de duda-sorpresa de Stiles era para hacerle una foto.

- Si bien es cierto que gana fuerza, no te olvides del control. Cabe la posibilidad de que su locura y ansia de poder remita y no nos mate a todos nosotros, excluyéndote.

-¿Me estas tratando de convencer para que me prostituya y os salve el culo otra vez?

-¿Qué? No – Dijo Peter ofendido – Esto es algo muy serio Stiles. Nadie te va a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras. Yo solo te estoy contando las cosas como son y las posibilidades que existen, nada más.

-Vale, lo siento, pero según como me lo has contado, ha sonado fatal. No sé lo que hacer necesito pensar.

-Está bien. Vamos con la segunda parte de la explicación. Ve al baño o a por lo que necesites por qué esta parte puede ser incluso más larga que la anterior.

Stiles rodó los ojos pero aun así se levantó y se fue a la cocina a por la jarra de agua y algo de comer. A la vuelta se pasó por el baño.

-Esta parte explica un poco como las cosas han acabado como están ahora. Escucha con atención.

Y así Peter comenzó a relata toda la historia de Derek con Paige. Cómo estos se relacionan con Ennis, actual miembro de la manada Alfa; el papel de Talia Hale con respecto al resto de manadas; la importancia de Peter en todo los acontecimientos posteriores y como convenció a Derek de darla el mordisco; la reunión entre manadas solicitada por Ennis; el dolor y la culpabilidad de Derek en la muerte de Paige. Y por último…

-Deucalion era un buen hombre pero Gerard le engañó aceptando un encuentro a través de un emisario. Cuando él llegó junto con su manada, los cazadores soltaron matalobos mezclada con gas que los envenenó. Gerard fue matando uno a uno a los miembros de la manada de Deucalion que habían ido acompañándole. Él salió del lugar de encuentro arrastrándose pero el abuelo de Allison le siguió fuera y le clavó en los ojos dos de las flechas cegadoras de los cazadores, las cuales destrozaron sus ojos. Des…

-Espera, ¿no se supone que los lobos tenéis súper-regeneración y demás? Además, ¿por qué Gerard atacó sin más? Estoy seguro de que sabría que eso tendría consecuencias por haber atacado en una reunión "oficial" con una manada que no había dado problemas.

-Primero a estas alturas tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que ese viejo es maldad pura, mucho peor que yo en mis mejores años. No necesita una razón sobre todo porque él no sigue el código como lo hace su hijo. Y si me dejas continuar te contaré el resto.

-Está bien.

-Alguien encontró a Deucalion junto al resto de su manada y le llevó con Deacon para que le curara. Él le explicó que los productos de las flechas le habían dañado mucho los ojos. Estos se habían regenerado por completo pero que no volvería a ver, no en su forma humana. Y antes de que me interrumpas – Dijo alzando una mano en señal de silencio – Si Deucalion es capaz de ver con sus ojos de lobo.

-Oh! – Se sorprendió Stiles.

-Es extraño pero cierto. Talia intentó consolarle y a la vez le dio la mala noticia de que Gerard había desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro. Deucalion pidió quedarse solo. En esa reunión en la clínica veterinaria quedaba el único superviviente de su manada, el cual se quedó atrás por órdenes de su Alfa. Ese muchacho pensó que ahora que su Alfa estaba ciego, este era inútil como Alfa e intentó matarle, pero como te imaginaras el que murió fue el chico. La locura que inundó a Deucalion tras la noticia de su ceguera aumento después de la traición de su único compañero de manada. Deucalion se convenció de que a la muerte del chico por su propia mano, había absorbido su poder, lo que provocó….

-Que convenciera al resto de hacer lo mismo y juntarlos en una manada.

-Sí. Ennis y Kali mataron a todos los miembros de sus manadas. Y creo que eso es todo.

-Entiendo porque se volvió loco y las ansias de poder. Siento como si quisiera interrogar al Sr Argent para que me diga dónde está el chalado de su padre y acabarlo.

-Es normal. Eso es el vínculo de parejas. Deucalion fue herido por Gerard y tú quieres venganza.

Stiles estaba preocupado. Si lo que sentía en ese momento era solo por haberse dado cuenta de su condición como pareja, ¿cómo sería cuando de verdad se enlazasen? ¿qué pasaría con su manada y la de él? No es como si fuesen a aceptarlo o ¿sí? Los gemelos le odiaban y no creía que los otros dos fueran a apreciarle… y en ese momento se acordó.

-La nota – Dijo en bajo.

-¿Qué nota? – Pero no lo suficientemente para el super-oído lobuno de Peter.

Stiles le contó lo que había pasado después de las clases y antesde la reunión de manada con los gemelos y las amenazas y golpes.

-Oh, ¿y qué decía a nota? – Preguntó con interés – ¿Stiles? – Interrogó cuando el chico no respondió.

-No lo sé. Con las prisas y demás todavía no la he leído.

Stiles e levantó y cogió la mochila que había tirado sin cuidado cuando entraron a la casa. Abrió uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y sacó e papel doblado, lo desdobló y lo leyó.

-¿Y bien? Qué pone.

_-"Esta noche.12:00pm. En la casa familiar Hale. Solo necesito hablar. Siéntete libre de traer a alguien. Te garantizo tu seguridad y la de él siempre y cuando no ataque."_ – Stiles estaba alucinando. ¿En serio?

Peter se quedó en silencio mirando a Stiles, esperando a ver como este respondía. Ya podía notar los cambios en su estado de ánimo. Felicidad, nerviosismo, miedo, ¿excitación? (adolescentes -_-) y felicidad otra vez.

-¿Me acompañas? No creo que Scott sea capaz de mantener la calma. Además no sé si debería decirle a él o a nadie todo esto antes de aclárame.

-Iré. Y por u otro, eso es tu decisión. Si te interesa mi opinión espera hasta después de la reunión para decírselo a nadie. No creo que Scott se oponga solo temerá por tu seguridad. Allison estará del lado de Scott igual que Isaac – Ante la cara de duda de Stiles decidió aclarar – Derek ha echado a Boyd y a él de la casa para "protegerlos". Por eso Isaac está viviendo con Scott.

-Lydia también estará conmigo si sabe que estoy totalmente seguro de mi decisión

-Y ¿cuál es tu decisión?

-Lo sabré después de la reunión con Deucalion.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! A partir de ahora actualizaré (o intentare) los lunes. Gracias por leer.**_

* * *

Faltaba poco para la medianoche. Stiles y Peter estaban en el jeep del primero de camino a su cita/reunión con los Alfas. Los dos estaban en silencio, Peter estaba pendiente del chico (de sus emociones, latidos, etc.) por si decidía cambiar de repente de opinión; y Stiles estaba pensando y poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Antes en la casa había hablado muy seguro del encuentro pero con forme se iba acercando más a la casa quemada más nervioso se ponía porque, verdaderamente, ¿qué iba a hacer cuando estuviera en frente de Deucalion con todo lo que sabía ahora de él y el emparejamiento?

Cuando llegaron. Se bajaron del coche y Peter le dijo al adolescente que no había nadie allí excepto ellos pero que todavía era pronto y, que necesitaba relajarse y dejar de pensar o la cabeza le iba a explotar. Se apoyaron contra el lateral del coche esperando.

-La sangre y sesos no se quitan bien de la ropa Stiles

-Prefiero no saber cómo es que tú sabes eso.

Peter solo se rio pero paró de repente. Se puso más erguido, con la cabeza alzada, escuchando atentamente a algo.

-Ya están aquí. Y han venido todos – Con eso el chico se puso más nervioso. – Tranquilízate. Recuerda que te prometió tu seguridad y la de tu acompañante. El resto no desobedecerá una orden dada por él por miedo a que les arranque la cabeza de un golpe.

Los dos se separaron del coche y caminaron un poco hacia una de las lindes del bosque por la que, según Peter, venían los otros lobos.

Pocos minutos después, los Alfas entraron en el rango de visión de Stiles, en el claro donde se encontraba la casa. Los cinco iban caminando más lentamente de lo necesario, inspeccionando los alrededores con sus sentidos para saber si había alguien más con ellos a parte del beta y el humano, sin encontrar a nadie más.

-Buenas noches Stiles. – ¿Por qué era que cada vez que Deucalion decía su nombre sonaba como algo obsceno? Stiles solo con eso empezó a temblar pero esta vez no era precisamente de miedo, no totalmente al menos. – Es curioso que de todos los betas de tu manada hayas venido con él que tiempo atrás quiso matarte.

-Lo cierto es que todos los miembros de la manada han intentado matarme una o dos veces. – Dijo quitándole importancia y ganándose un gruñido.

-Vaya, tú les salvas y a cambio solo consigues que te golpeen e intenten matarte. – El cabreo se podía adivinar solo con el tono de su voz, pero el ceño fruncido y los gruñido que soltaba por lo bajo también eran un indicativo de su estado.

-No creo o mejor, no espero que me hallas hecho venir aquí a estas horas solo para decirme eso. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Por el rabillo del ojo Stiles pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa/diversión que Peter le estaba enviando, la cual luego pasó a una de advertencia de que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía.

-Tienes toda la razón. En realidad he venido por…

Stiles le miró atentamente esperando a que acabara la frase pero eso nunca pasó. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un ligero golpe de su espalda contra uno de los árboles que delimitaban el claro. Deucalion le había agarrado y empujado pero había parado el golpe, sujetándolo en el último momento y apoyándolo de una forma más suave.

Peter al ver el agarrón fue a salvar a Stiles, siendo detenido por el resto de invitados. Al ver que en realidad no le estaba haciendo daño, de momento, se tranquilizó y se quedó a la espera al igual que los otros lobos, los cuales algunos tenían una cara de disgusto.

El Alfa mayor se pegó del todo contra el muchacho y le miró a los ojos. Stiles se sonrojó y le devolvió la mirada. Sentía como si esos ojos lo estuvieran devorando a través de las gafas oscuras que el otro llevaba. Por un impulso, el chico levantó una de sus manos e intentó quitarle las gafas. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlas fue detenido por la mano del lobo, que trasladó la mano del chico hacia su mejilla y se acarició con ella y luego le besó la muñeca, todo eso sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

El simple roce envió corrientes eléctricas a través del cuerpo del adolescente, provocando que empezara a temblar y que su sonrojo se incrementara, pareciendo mucho más lindo a los ojos del Alfa.

La respiración de Stiles se aceleró, mirando más intensamente al mayor, el cual sonrió y con la mano libre (porque la otra seguía sujetando la muñeca del chico) se quitó las gafas.

Unos ojos totalmente rojos le devolvían ahora la mirada a Stiles. Esos ojos provocaron que Stiles se estremeciera más. Eran tan brillantes y Stiles sabía que le estaba mirando totalmente, le estaba leyendo como si fuera un jodido libro abierto y eso le estaba calentando. No sabía si era por sus hormonas que estaban revolucionadas de más o por el grande y malo lobo que cada vez e estaba pegando más a él, acortando la distancia.

Deucalion tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió, una típica y gran sonrisa lobuna dejando todos sus blancos dientes a la vista. Eso no tendría que excitar tanto al chico como lo estaba haciendo. Los pensamientos de que estaba mal todo eso volvieron momentáneamente a su cabeza, pero todo eso desapareció cuando su mente sufrió un cortocircuito.

Al ver las dudas momentáneas del chico, Deucalion se lanzó y juntó sus labios en un beso salvaje. Los labios se rozaban y los dientes chocaban hasta el punto del dolor, debido a las ansias de uno y la torpeza/sorpresa del otro.

Cuando Stiles se relajó un poco las cosas se normalizaron. El beso se volvió más lento pero igual de demandante. Deucalion movía sus labios esperando la rendición completa del otro, rozando su lengua perfilando los labios del contrario.

Las manos del lobo rodearon la cintura del adolescente, alzándolo un poco para paliar la diferencia de estatura y separándole las piernas con su muslo, rozando su erección.

Stiles gimió sin poder evitarlo, abriendo su boca, dejando que la lengua de Deucalion entrara y comenzara el saqueo, agarrándose de la camiseta del otro para encontrar un punto de apoyo y control. El lobo movía su lengua dentro de la boca del chico, incitando a la pequeña lengua rosa de Stiles a participar, cosa que no tardó mucho en ocurrir.

Las dos lenguas se rozaban la una con la otra, se entrelazaban juntas recorriendo los huecos de la boca contraria, mientras los cuerpos se juntaban y movían. Stiles cabalgaba el muslo del lobo, rozando su pene todo lo que podía contra la pierna del mayor, aumentando la fricción y enviando descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Stiles se separó del beso y empezó a gemir por el contacto de su entrepierna con el muslo y después por los labios y dientes de Deucalion en su cuello, lugar al que se trasladó cuando el beso se rompió. Estaba seguro que, con que el lobo tocara ligeramente su pene se vendría sin poder evitarlo. El placer que esos mordiscos y besos provocaban en su cuello, más el roce, le estaba volviendo loco.

-No es que no esté disfrutando del espectáculo, pero él es menor, hijo del sheriff y no hemos venido aquí para que le desvirgues en medio del bosque junto a las cenizas de mi antigua casa. – Peter dijo con burla, para que se separaran.

Deucalion se separó del cuello que estaba marcando con un profundo gruñido y giró la cabeza para responder y ordenar al resto que callen al lobo zombi por interrumpir su acoplamiento cuando las manos de Stiles le agarraron la cara, se la giraron y volvió a besarle rodeando su cuellos con los brazos y cogiendo impulso rodeando también sus caderas con sus piernas. Como acto reflejo el mayor agarró el culo del chico con las manos y lo estrujó.

El lobo Alfa les dio la vuelta, quedando ahora él con la espalda contra el árbol. Stiles se movía rozando su erección contra la del contrario, moviendo las caderas cada vez más rápido. Deucalion le apretaba cada vez más el trasero mientras movía sus caderas para que se encontraran con las del contrario cada vez.

-Deucalion, ah… quiero correrme. – La obscena voz que Stiles usó hizo que el lobo se perdiera.

Con un gruñido abrió el pantalón del chico y el suyo sacando ambas pollas, las rodeo con su mano y las masturbó. El chico con eso no hacía más que gemir y embestir contra el calloso puño del otro y su pene. El pre-semen de los dos hacía los movimientos mucho más fácil.

Stiles enterró su cara en el cuello del lobo mayor, respirando y gimiendo contra él. Se acercó a su oreja y empezó a besarla, morderla y a pedir más con suspiros entrecortados contra ella. El lobo gimió sin poder controlarse, aumentando los movimientos de su mano.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Más rápido, más fuerte! Ya casi…. ¡DEUCALION! – Con ese último grito Stiles se corrió en la mano del contrario, estrujando su cuello con sus manos y mordiéndolo fuertemente para acallar sus jadeos y parar sus temblores.

Ese mordisco, de haber sido humano, le dejaría una marca durante semanas, un símbolo de posesión que el chico hubiese puesto en él, de pertenencia. Al sentir el mordisco el Alfa no pudo más y también se vino, apretando más su mano y con un rugido que aquietó el bosque y podría hacer que alguien se hiciera pis del miedo, pero al muchacho ,que estaba agarrado a él cual koala, solo le hizo sonreír y relajase en sus brazos.

Los dos estaban respirando agitadamente. Cuando la mente de Stiles se aclaró un poco y recordó que no estaban solos, escondió su cara más en el cuello del lobo.

Deucalion al sentir la vergüenza de su pareja les miró y todo estaban con una cara de alucinados, como si no se creyeran lo que acaba de par delante de ellos. Ignorándoles totalmente empezó a besar su cuello otra vez y a restregar sus espermas por debajo de la camiseta de Stiles.

-Ugh! Eso da asco y para que lo sepas cuando llegue a casa me duchare y lo limpiaré todo. No quiero estar todo pegajoso.

Deucalion solo se rio. Guardó los penes en sus respectivos compartimentos y cerro los pantalones, todo eso sin bajar a Stiles de su lugar hasta que no hubo acabado.

-Eres mi pareja Stiles.

-Lo sé. Y ellos son mi manada no los voy a abandonar ni a dejar que nadie les haga más daño, eso incluye al pedo-lobo de ahí atrás. – Peter solo rodo los ojos en disgusto por el mote. – Todos tienen sus motivos pare querer hacer las cosas, no juzgo, pero no voy a cambiar.

-Te veré la semana que viene a la misma hora y lugar y te responderé a las dudas que tengas. – Le dijo rozándole la mejilla con el envés de la mano. – Y te volveré a marcar como mío hasta que pueda reclamarte bien como mi pareja.

- Tendré 18 en un mes. – Contestó con indiferencia.

-En un mes ya no tendrás escapatoria.

Con esa última frase le volvió a besar fuertemente otra vez pares después irse con su manada.

-Esta reunión no ha sido nada productiva. – Se quejó Peter.

-Puede que para ti no, pero a mí sí que me ha servido. – Contestó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Adolescentes, siempre pensando con en el pene. – Respondió el lobo negando con la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOLA! Otro día de actualización. Espero que les guste. **_

* * *

Las desapariciones y muertes seguían sucediéndose en Beacon Hill. Stiles estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación, pensando en lo ocurrido ayer en el bosque con Deucalion. Se sintió tan bien, tan a gusto siendo sostenido por él; pero luego recordó que no estaban solos. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Peter le había visto venirse en manos del jefe Alfa. La vergüenza le inundó y llenó.

Después de la reunión, Stiles volvió solo a su casa porque Peter prefirió volver andando que encerrado en un coche con un adolescente oliendo a sexo.

Hoy había sido un día de mierda. Durante gimnasia habían encontrado el cadáver de un compañero de clase en el bosque. Era el chico que desapareció al lado de la clínica veterinaria. Después de una pequeña investigación, una bofetada y el discurso de "_qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Stiles" _de su padre, averiguó que él no era virgen pero que si había muerto por la "triple muerte" de los sacrificios.

Obviamente cuando se lo dijo a Scott no termino de creérselo y al igual que Isaac estaba casi convencido de que habían sido los gemelos. Según Stiles ellos estaban tan perdidos como el resto.

Tras las clases decidió no ir a la reunión de la manada. Todavía tenía que asentar un poco más sus ideas antes de vomítales toda la verdad a la manada. Además todo eso de los sacrificios humanos le tenía un poco quemado y preocupado; y después de pensarlo mucho fue a visitar a la única persona que parece saberlo todo pero da la información con cuenta-gotas y acertijos.

El doctor no se esperaba su visita. Discutieron un poco sobre la verdad del significado de qué es un _druida_ y un _ darach_. Entonces llegó Lydia y les contó la desaparición del profesor de música y los tres se encaminaron a la escuela para investigar.

Resultado: Dos profesores desaparecidos y presuntamente muertos más la confirmación de que lo que buscan es un _Darach._

Deacon le dio una explicación completa de que sacrificios se necesitaban para completar el ritual. Dos de cinco ya se habían cumplido. Se necesitaban quince víctimas, tres por categoría, en un orden específico. Los vírgenes y los guerreros (soldados) ya estaban. Faltaban sanadores, filósofos y guardianes. Stiles tenía miedo por lo que esos tipologías podían significar.

Definitivamente había sido un día largo y duro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el chico estaba muy cansado. Seguía sin poder dormir con todo lo que tenía encima así que decidió empezar a despejar su mente de problemas.

En la escuela todo fue normal. No fue a la cafetería a la hora de la comida, se fue al patio y llamó a Peter.

-Hola Stiles. ¿No se supone que estas en clase?

-Necesito un favor. ¿Puedes convencer a Derek de convocar a todos en su loft? A **TODOS**.

-¿Convocar? Qué somos ahora, ¿una secta? – Se mofó

-¡Peter! Esto es serio por favor. Necesito hablar con todos y vaciar mi cabeza o al final va a explotar y no soy partidario de esa idea. Además…

-Sí, sí. Entendido, pero cállate ya. Habla con la cazadora y mi salvadora involuntaria; y yo tratare con mi sobrino.

-Ok. Peter gracias por todo.

- Oooooh, que bonito, yo tamb…- Stiles cortó la llamada sin esperar a que el mayor terminara de hablar.

Quedaba poco tiempo para que las clases comenzaran de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta para volver al edificio pero se vio sorprendido por lo gemelos. Estos estaban justo detrás de él.

-Escuchar conversaciones es de mala educación. – Dijo el muchacho con cara de indignación.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que les vas a contar a tu manada?

- A ti qué te importa. No es asunto tuyo.

-Lo es si nos pones en peligro.

-Buff, como sea. Dejadme pasar. Lo último que necesitáis es meteros en más problemas en el instituto.

Stiles pasó entre los dos, ignorando sus miradas de cabreo absoluto y se fue para terminar sus clases e ir a la reunión, mientras escribía un mensaje a Allison y Lydia.

* * *

Stiles fue el último en llegar a la nueva casa/almacén de Derek. Ya todos estaban allí. Parecía que se estaba haciendo costumbre el que él llegara tarde.

-¿Por qué nos has reunido a todos Stiles?

-Hola a ti también lobo agrio.

Stiles fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás del loft y soltó la bomba.

-Antes de ayer me reuní con Deucalion en el bosque. Cerca de la antigua casa Hale.

Mientras lo decía el chico tenía la mirada baja, pero aun así por el silencio sabía que todos tenían más o menos la misma cara de WTF!, o O_O. Las cuales eran en realidad, las de todos menos la de Peter, el cual solo se estaba partiendo de risa internamente.

-¿Qué? – Fue Scott el primero en hablar.

-El día que los Alfas atacaron a Derek aquí, Deucalion se comportó de una manera extraña conmigo. Eso ya lo sabíais porque lo discutí con Derek la última vez que vine y él me dijo que no era importante, pero yo sabía que no había sido un comportamiento lobuno normal, así que investigué pero no llegué a nada. Después de eso Peter vino a hablar conmigo y respondió todas mis dudas y me explicó lo que él creía que estaba pasando. Por eso antes de ayer fui a hablar con Deucalion para aclarar las cosas.

-Espera. – Le cortó Lydia. – ¿Qué te contó Peter que fue tan importante? ¿Cómo te citaste con el Alfa? ¿Y qué pasó antes de ayer?

-Yo ya había investigado un poco esto. Deucalion me marcó como su pareja el otro día y fue a través de dos de sus lobos que nos están vigilando. Ellos me dieron una nota donde Deucalion me pedía reunirme con él. – Fue una buena cosa que Stiles no le dijese a Lydia que chico juguete era un lobo Alfa, esa noticia podía esperar un poco más.

-¿Qué?- Otra vez Scott

-Estas muy hablador hoy Scott. Pensé que tú ya sabias todo esto. – Habló Peter y se giró mirando a Stiles. – O eso me dijo Stiles.

-Espera. Te marco como ¿pareja, pareja? – Preguntó Allison.

-Imposible. – Dijo Derek. – No puedes estar pensando enserio que Deucalion quiere algo contigo. Además no deberías creer nada de lo que te dice Peter. Él solo mira por sí mismo.

-Lo hago. Por eso me encontré antes de ayer con Deucalion y no fui solo, Peter me acompañó.

-¿Qué? – Scott ahora sonaba más irritado que confuso, eso era una mejoría.

-Si te hubiese llevado a ti no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. De Peter sabía que esperar. Además solo fui a hablar con él.

-bfuu. – Se medio rio/bufó Peter. – Hiciste muchas cosas ayer Stiles pero hablar te aseguro que no. Como mucho una palabra o dos entre suspiros.

-Peter no me ayudes tanto por favor. – Se quejó el mencionado. – Además tampoco te vi paran…

De repente Derek se lanzó desde donde estaba, al lado del escritorio cerca del sofá individual donde estaba sentada Cora, hacia Stiles. Le agarró de la pechera de la camiseta y le levantó. Luego olfateó su cuello y gruñó.

-Ahora resulta que eres su perra. Déjame adivinar ¿le rogaste para que te desvirgara para evitar esos supuestos sacrificios de los que tanto te quejas? – Derek estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Suéltame! Pero qué cojones te pasa a ti en la cabeza. – Stiles se removía intentando soltarse del agarre de acero del Alfa.

-Si tanto querías ser la puta de una manada podrías habérmelo pedido. Te habría dejado, encantado ser la mascota masticable de la mía. Por lo menos así tendrías un puesto claro aquí y no solo como la molestia con patas que siempre está rondando.

Todos los allí reunidos estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos de lo que Derek estaba diciendo. Nadie podía creérselo, pero por las caras de los lobos restantes sabían que no era mentira, que así era como verdaderamente se sentía el Alfa.

-Jejeje – Se rio sin ganas Stiles. – Genial. Me alegra saber qué es lo que piensas realmente de mí y mi lugar en la manada. Tú, siendo un lobo por nacimiento estas reduciendo el vínculo de parejas a una puta mierda de perra de manada. Siento la necesidad de estar con Deucalion, vacío cuando él no está cerca de mí.

- Todo eso solo son alucinaciones y te aseguro que solo te está engañando y tú te dejas follar como si nada.

-Primero, todavía no hemos pasado a mayores; y segundo, yo no soy tú Derek. Yo no voy a hacer que toda mi familia arda por pensar con el pene.

Una exclamación de sorpresa recorrió la sala. Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo que Stiles estaba realmente cabreado si estaba lanzando dagas a matar por la boca y también preocupados por la respuesta de Derek, la cual pasó enseguida.

El Alfa le pegó un puñetazo a Stiles y le lanzó varios metros hacia atrás y el lobo salto adelante para seguir sacando la mierda a golpes del chico.

Ante esto, todos fueron a ayudar. Cuando Derek iba a golpear otra vez a Stiles, Scott placó al Alfa lanzándolo al otro lado de la sala mientras Peter cogió a Stiles y lo sacó del edificio seguido de cerca por Lydia que lo ayudó a meterlo en su coche, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos que el chico estaba inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Stiles no sabía dónde estaba. Le dolía la cabeza muchísimo.

-Me alegra que te hayas despertado por fin. – Dijo una voz que estaba seguro de reconocer pero todavía estaba confuso y no podía ponerle cara ni nombre.

Una mano le tocó la frente y el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el que hablaba era Peter, el cual estaba drenando su dolor.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió (ahora sabía dónde estaba) y entro por ella Lydia. Le dio unas pastillas y un vaso de agua que tragó sin preguntar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Derek te golpeó, nosotros te sacamos de la casa, te trajimos aquí pero ya estabas desmayado y te curamos. – Dijo la chica quitándole importancia.

Entonces Stiles se acordó de la discusión y de lo demás. Se hizo una bola y un sollozo escapó de él. Siempre supo que a Derek no le gustaba tenerlo alrededor pero nunca pensó que preferiría que el fuera… No pudo terminar esa línea de pensamiento porque se puso a llorar desconsolado. Todas las veces que se había arriesgado por él y su manada en realidad no le importaban nada.

-Nosotros pensamos diferente Stiles. – Dijo Peter tratando de clamarlo y acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad. – No sé qué ida mental le ha dado a mi sobrino hoy, pero me disculpo por él y te aseguro que el resto de la manada no piensa igual.

-Menos Boyd. Él esta cabreado por o de Erica y demás. – Peter miró mal a Lydia, diciéndola con la mirada que de qué parte estaba.

Stiles se sentía horrible y no podía parar de llorar. Se sentía vacío y dolido, como si hubiese estado viviendo una mentira. Un amigo que en realidad nunca tuvo y que posee el poder de dejarle más solo aún. Esos pensamientos eran deprimentes pero es que ya no podía más estaba muy cansado y triste.

Entonces empezó a recordar a Deucalion, lo seguro que se sentía con él y la conclusión llegó sola.

-Lydia – Dijo con voz rasposa. – Llama a Aiden.

-¿Por qué?

-Él es uno de los lobos de Deuk. Le necesito ahora. Por favor. Dile lo qué ha pasado.

Lydia no pudo aguantar ver a su ex enamorado así. Tan roto y lloroso, suplicando para poder ver al lobo, si por llamar conseguía que se pusiera mejor lo haría, es lo menos que podía hacer. Stiles la había ayudado demasiado como para no devolverle el favor. Cuando llegasen ella se aseguraría de si el otro le merece, además Aiden tenía unas cuantas explicaciones que dar.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! Felices Fiestas! Día de actualización. Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

* * *

Stiles seguía tumbado en la cama sollozando, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Peter, el cual estaba sentado y acariciando la cabeza del muchacho para intentar reconfortarlo, susurrándole que su sobrino solo era un gilipollas monumental.

Mientras tanto Lydia estaba marcando el número de Aiden que contesto al primer tono.

-Hola pelirroja, ¿ya me echas de menos?

-Déjate de estupideces. Necesito que tu jefe venga a la casa de Stiles ya.

-¿De qué estas habl…? – Preguntó el lobo fingiendo desconocimiento.

-¡Basta! – Gritó la chica, agotándosele la paciencia. – Es urgente Aiden, ha pasado algo en la reunión de hoy y Stiles no está bien. Solo ha abierto la boca para rogarme que te llame y pedirte que trajeras a "Deuk".

Del otro lado de la línea no hubo respuesta. De pronto se oyó un forcejeo y al joven lobo diciendo que irían enseguida y colgó.

Peter estaba mirándola con una cara indescifrable puesto que con su súper oído, había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Stiles, Deucalion ya viene hacia aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó el lobo con voz suave, como la que se usa para hablarle a un niño.

El joven solo asintió un poco con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, más tranquilo al saber que su pareja estaba de camino. En realidad le cabreaba un poco el tener que molestarle por una simple crisis nerviosa. No es como si fueran ataques de pánico o se estuviera muriendo.

Peter seguía a su lado mientras que la chica se había ido a prepararle algo de comer. No es bueno medicarse con el estómago vacío.

Entonces el timbre sonó y Peter se tensó. En ese momento Stiles supo que eran los Alfas, solo por ellos Peter se pondría tan nervioso. El chico intento incorporarse pero los calmantes que le había dado Lydia le habían golpeado fuerte y estaba medio grogui.

* * *

Siendo la única disponible, Lydia fue la que abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la manada al completo de los lobos Alfas. Apartándose de la puerta y con un gesto de la mano los hizo pasar a todos, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de cachorrito apaleado del gemelo hetero.

Deucalion ignoró a todo el mundo y subió corriendo las escaleras con sus ojos brillando con un rojo profundo que prometía mucho dolor a quien osara meterse en su camino en ese momento; y al llegar a la habitación de Stiles abrió la puerta de un tirón por poco arrancándola del gozne.

Stiles seguía recostado en Peter, lo cual no le gustó mucho al Alfa que con un gruñido, cogió a Peter de la camisa, lo alzó hasta ponerlo a su altura.

-MIO. – Después lo lanzó fuera de la habitación con demasiada fuerza, incrustándolo en la pared de enfrente.

El chico estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama al haber perdido a su "almohada" de forma tan repentina, desequilibrándose. Se quedó colgado con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama pero sin rozar el suelo. Se enderezó y se sentó en la cama mareado por los cambios bruscos de posición.

Al terminar de erguirse, se dio cuenta de que Deucalion estaba enfrente de él, en el lateral de la cama, revisándole de abajo hacia arriba en busca de heridas. Al llegar a la cara se puso rígido y pálido al ver el moratón de la cara y el golpe en la cabeza de cuando fue lanzado.

Deucalion calló de rodillas, Stiles se asustó por ello. Se acercó al borde de la cama y alargo la mano rozando la cara del lobo con ella, a la vez que el lobo estiraba ambas suyas sujetando la cara del muchacho con suavidad. Las venas de sus manos se tiñeron de negro, muestra de que estaba absorbiendo su dolor (el cual no era mucho debido a los calmantes de Lydia).

Stiles sonrió antes esto para mostrarle que no era apenas nada el dolor que sentía. La cara de preocupación y dolor que tenía Deucalion le estaba matando lentamente y no aguantó más, se desmoronó. El chico con toda la fuerza que tenía se lanzó contra el Alfa, seguro de que este le iba a coger.

Y así pasó. Deucalion le rodeó con sus brazos y en un rápido y fluido movimiento, se levantó del suelo, se sentó en la cama y abrazó con fuerza al adolescente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Escuche la conversación de Aiden. ¿Alguien os atacó durante la reunión?

Stiles le miró y empezó a reírse para al poco tiempo empezar a llorar otra vez desconsolado.

-Fue Derek. Él… Yo discutimos y yo dije algunas cosas y él dijo otras y me golpeó. Me desmayé. Todo está difuso. Yo solo quiero quedarme así un rato. Descansar.

Su tono se voz se fue haciendo más bajo con cada palabra hasta que se durmió. Deucalion siguió abrazándolo, maquinando planes para matar al Alfa y aun así conseguir sus objetivos, para los cuales ya quedaba poco tiempo.

En eso estaba cuando por la puerta entró el resto de su manada junto con Lydia y Peter (el cual se quedó apartado por si acaso)

Todos estaban serios, expectantes. Lydia fue la que rompió el silencio.

-He oído cosas muy perturbadoras de ti, pero si eres lo que Stiles necesita para ponerse bien, no me opondré. En caso de que hicieras algo que no deberías solo tendría que pedirle a Allison una de sus pistolas con munición matalobos. Si fui capaz de resucitarle a él – Dijo señalando a Peter. – Podré matarte a ti sin dudarlo.

Aiden sujetó a la chica del brazo y la empujó hacia atrás, separándola de Deucalion, al que se había acercado un poco más con cada palabra de amenaza. El Alfa de todos solo asintió con la cabeza con seriedad, admirando las masivas bolas de la chica por amenazarle en un cuarto rodeado por su manada.

-¿Qué pasó en la reunión de la manada de hoy? – Volvió a preguntar, esperando obtener una respuesta esta vez.

-Stiles me llamó esta mañana para que avisara a todo el mundo. Quería concertar una reunión con todos nosotros y hablarnos sobre algo. Tú entre otras cosas supongo.

Fue Peter el que habló primero. Los allí reunidos seguían en silencio. Deucalion apretó más a Stiles, el cual dormido entre sus brazos solo refunfuñó por el exceso de fuerza y se acurrucó cuando el lobo aflojó el agarre.

-Os podéis imaginar que pasó después de que nos contara sobre ti y la reunión que tuvisteis. – Continuo Lydia. – Todos estábamos sorprendidos pero Derek además cabreado e increpó a Stiles. Él le dijo que era mentira, que eras un mentiroso manipulador. Stiles, siendo él mismo, le encaró. Ahí es cuando Derek se lanzó a por Stiles y le empezó a llamar… - Lydia paró no sabía cómo tratar esa parte de la historia.

-Me llamó perra. – Stiles siguió donde la chica se había quedado. – Que me había dejado follar por ti por los sacrificios que están pasando en la ciudad. Que era la puta de tu manada.

Ante esto todos en la habitación se cabrearon, unos por recordar lo sucedido y otros por enterarse así, bueno, todos menos Deucalion. Él estaba tranquilo escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir su ahora despierta pareja.

-Después él – continuó el chico – Dijo que si tantas ganas tenía de follar que él me dejaba su manada. Dijo que por fin tendría un lugar entre ellos como su perra, lugar que no tenía como humano normal que solo molesta, a pesar de todas las veces que les he salvado a todos la vida a costa de mi salud.

Stiles terminó de contar y se refugió en el pecho de Deucalion, ocultando su triste cara allí. Deucalion volvió a apretar el agarre pero siguió sin decir nada, expectante.

-Stiles le enfrentó y le intentó dejar las cosas claras, explicarle lo que sentía por ti. El vínculo incompleto de parejas y no se dejó convencer de que pensaba mal. Entonces Stiles se cabreó y le dijo a Derek que no era él, no iba a dejar que quemaran a toda su familia viva por pensar con la cabeza de abajo en vez de la de arriba. Ahí es cuando Derek atacó y golpeó Stiles. La manada le paró y nosotros nos lo llevamos de allí.

Fue Peter quien terminó de contar la historia. Los lobos Alfas no podían creerse que alguien desprestigiara así un vínculo de parejas, no importa el motivo. Por la historia parecía que el Alfa residente estaba celoso pero no porque le gustase Stiles, sino porque le estuviesen quitando algo suyo, un objeto, lo cual no tenía sentido se mirase por donde se mirase.

-Quiero una retribución. – Habló por fin Deucalion. – Comunícaselo a tu Alfa. Mañana en el centro comercial cerca de la media noche os esperaremos para comunicaros cual es pago que quiero.

Peter solo asintió con la cabeza y salió fuera de la casa por la ventana de la habitación del chico. Lydia también se fue, sabiendo que Stiles estaba seguro con los lobos, Aiden detrás de ella ofreciéndola acercarla a casa y así hablar de lo ocurrido.

Ennis, Ethan y Kali se fueron a hacer guardia fuera de la casa y así dejarles un poco de privacidad a la pareja.

-Puedo ver las rudas de tu cabeza funcionando, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó el Alfa con tono de humor.

-Una retribución es un pago a cambio de algo hecho.

-Él te atacó. Lo hizo aun sabiendo que tú eres mi pareja. En mi mundo eso es un delito. Las parejas son sagradas, un regalo que no todo el mundo recibe. Atacarte a ti es atacarme a mí, porque tú eres lo más preciado que tengo, eres mi alma y mi corazón. No te preocupes por eso, todo va a estar bien.

Stiles le miraba con los ojos como platos y con lágrimas en ellos. Lo que Deucalion acababa de decir era casi como una declaración de amor. El chico estaba feliz, tenía un sentimiento de pertenencia que le reconfortaba. Todo lo malo por lo que había tenido que pasar por fin tenía una recompensa.

Sin dudarlo se incorporó un poco de su posición y unió sus labios con los del mayor, en un beso dulce y lento. Abrió su boca ante la petición de la lengua del contrario, sacando la suya y juntándolas profundizando el beso más. No era un beso de pasión sino de amor y consuelo, de promesas no habladas pero que ambos sabían.

Al separarse ambos tenían sendas sonrisas en ellos, Stiles sonrojado y Deucalion pareciendo el depredador que en realidad es. Acostó a Stiles en la cama y él se tumbó detrás, con sus manos sujetándole la cintura por debajo de la camiseta y su nariz pegada a la nuca del chico y así ambos se durmieron, acurrucados en los brazos del contrario.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Otra actualización. He estado pensando que como tengo mucho tiempo libre (estoy de vaga en casa y no tengo nada que hacer) he decidido que subiré capítulos con más frecuencia, 2 o 3 por semana. Gracias por leer y comentar**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Stiles se levantó solo en su cama a causa del grito de su padre para despertarlo. El muchacho giró la cara para ver el despertador. ¡Las 11 de la mañana! Hacía mucho tiempo que no había dormido tan bien aunque el no ver a Deucalion al despertarse le dejó una pequeña sensación de vacío.

Stiles se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño. Al regresar vio una nota encima de su mesilla. Era de su lobo disculpándose por haber tenido que irse. El adolescente sonrió al leer el mensaje.

Bajó las escaleras feliz, olvidándose de los moratones de su cara y de que no le había dicho nada a su padre, el cual puso el grito en el cielo y exigió que le diera el/los nombres de los causantes para hacerles una visita personal.

-No es nada papá. Fue en la práctica de lacrosse. Me derribaron demasiado fuerte y me golpee la cabeza. Me desmayé un ratito pero nada más.

-¿Estás seguro? Mejor será que descanses y olvídate de ir al campamento del equipo. De todas formas nunca juegas.

-Pero…

-**No.**

Stiles se comió su desayuno y decidió escuchar a su padre y descansar el resto del fin de semana. Hizo sus deberes y trabajos, habló un poco con Scott y Peter para saber que iba a pasar esa noche en la reunión, pero ninguno de los dos supo darle una respuesta. Scott le aseguró que asistiría para asegurarse de que las cosas no se salieran demasiado de madre.

Ojala Scott se hubiera esforzado un poco más.

Un desastre eso fue. Todo se descontroló y ahora lo más seguro es que Derek estuviese muerto. A pesar de haber sido un completo gilipollas Stiles no le deseaba ningún mal y menos la muerte aunque no podía estar más aliviado de que a su lobo no le hubiese pasado nada.

El domingo Peter le fue a visitar a su casa, mientras su padre estaba en la estación cumpliendo su turno. Como siempre el lobo llamó a la puerta pero cuando el chico abrió la puerta vio que su cara estaba llena de pena.

Peter pasó directamente al salón y se sentó. Puso su cara entre sus manos y suspiró.

-Peter ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Está todo el mundo bien?

-Todos están más o menos bien, heridos unos más que otros y Derek… él ha desaparecido.

¿Qué? – Stiles se sentó al lado del lobo y le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consolación. – Cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.

El lobo solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Scott llegó con Isaac al lugar de la reunión y los demás fuimos con Derek. Yo esperaba que mi sobrino pudiese comportarse ya que todo era culpa suya. Deucalion empezó a hablar sobre él atacándote a ti, su pareja y pidió su retribución. No pidió nada demasiado drástico, solo una disculpa y que Derek nunca más se volviera acercar a ti a menos que tú inicies el contacto. Demasiado poco, he oído de pagos con la muerte por dañar a una pareja, pero Deucalion sabía que jamás se lo perdonarías si hubiese pedido eso. – Relató Peter.

-Derek se negó ¿verdad? – Dijo Stiles que había sonreído al saber que su pareja, a pesar del poco tiempo, le conocía tan bien.

-Premio. Se desató el infierno. Derek atacó a uno de los Alfas y obligó al resto de miembros de la manada a seguirle. Scott y yo no fuimos afectados por la orden, yo no soy un miembro reconocido y Scott siempre se ha negado a él pero se involucró para proteger al resto. En resumen mi sobrino y Ennis acabaron cayendo juntos por un tejado hasta una plataforma de metal. Los Alfas se llevaron a su miembro herido y nosotros no encontramos al nuestro.

-No entiendo por qué Derek está complicando tanto las cosas. Simplemente no me entra en la cabeza.

-Nadie lo hace. Debo irme. Tengo que encontrarle.

-Está bien. Cuídate Peter. Y avísame con lo que sea.

Peter se levantó y se fue. Stiles entendía al lobo. A pesar de todo Derek era uno de los pocos miembros de su familia que seguía con vida. Stiles se levantó también y le escribió un mensaje a Scott para saber cómo estaba.

* * *

El lunes llegó rápido y Stiles fue a la escuela ya que su padre no cambió de parecer respecto al campamento. Scott le escribía de vez en cuando para informarle de cómo estaban las cosas en el autobús y de cómo había tenido que parar una pelea entre Boyd y Ethan, el cual también iba a la excursión. Lydia le había dicho que ella y Allison iban a seguir al autobús por si acaso.

Las horas de clase se le hicieron eternas sin nadie con el que hablar, solo en el instituto. Cuando sonó la campana salió casi corriendo hacia el aparcamiento para coger su jeep y regresar a casa. Había decidido ir a visita al Dr. Deaton para que le explicara mejor lo de su "chispa" y algunos ejercicios para controlarla, eso le mantendría ocupado un rato y saltarse la última hora de clase porque, ¿a quién le interesaba escuchar a Harris a última hora?, a Stiles no eso está claro.

Al llegar al aparcamiento vio a la profesora Blake subiendo a su coche, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando ella se giró y le saludó con la ía algo muy raro con ella, algo no se sentía bien a su alrededor. Stiles solo sonrió fde forma un poco forzada en respuesta y asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su coche, se subió y estaba a punto de ponerlo en marcha cuando oyó el grito de la profesora. Salió corriendo del jeep hacia ella y le sorprendió lo que vio.

¡Era Derek!

Estaba desmayado en el suelo y sangrando. La señorita Blake lo alzó como sino pesara nada y lo metió en la parte de atrás del coche, se montó y se fue. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que el chico estaba allí plantado y de que lo había visto todo.

No es muy normal que una mujer tan menuda como su profesora pudiera alza en vilo a un tipo como el Alfa ,como si nada.

Stiles e dio una colleja mental. ¡Derek. Está. Vivo! Cogió el móvil torpemente por el nerviosismo y escribió un mensaje corriendo a la manada por whatsapp.

**Yo: **_Derek esta vivo!_

**Lydia: **_k?_

**Yo:**_ Le acabo de vr en el parking del insti con la prof Blake. Ella se le ha llevado._

**P. Zombi: **_Estas seguro?_

**Yo:**_ Si! __

**Cora:**_ Dond se lo ha llevado?_

**Yo:**_ Nu se. Lo ha cogido, lanzado al coche y se ha ido_

**Lydia: **_Ali dice k al hospi no ira pero k si sigue vivo sanara y k no nos preocupemos + _

**Yo: **_ok. Todo bn Lyd?_

**Lydia:**_ Sip. Isaac le ha pegado una paliza a Ethan pero x lo demás bn_

**Yo:**_ ok_

Stiles se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo decidió seguir su plan original e ir a la clínica veterinaria para preguntar por su poder y para resolver algunas dudas con lo del Darach.

Con eso en mente cogió su jeep se encamino a su destino, al cual llegó en diez minutos, ese pueblo era realmente pequeño. Salió del coche y fue a la puerta. Al entrar no se fijó en los miembros de la manada de Alfas sentados en la sala de espera hasta que Kali se levantó gruñéndole, Stiles rápidamente, más por reflejos y auto-preservación que por otra cosa, saltó la puerta que separaba la consulta de la entrada.

La loba no pudo alcanzarle debido a la madera especial de la que estaba hecha toda la recepción. Stiles se dio la vuelta, entrando en la consulta con la duda escrita en su cara pero se quedó sin palabras al ver a Ennis en la mesa de metal tumbado y respirando a duras penas. El chico dejó de mirar al lobo para dirigirla al doctor, con cara interrogante. Deaton solo negó con la cabeza para que no preguntara.

-Acércame ese bote. – Dijo y señaló, pidiéndole ayuda para curarlo.

Un rato después, Ennis ya tenía todas las heridas tratadas, pero ninguna de ellas estaba sanando, seguían sangrando mucho. Deaton con el chico estaban haciendo todo lo que podían, pero no fue suficiente. El lobo dejó de respirar. Stiles se puso blanco. Salvo a Peter y su madre, el adolescente no había visto morir a nadie. En el primero participó y del segundo se sentía responsable y de este tercero también. Había sido su culpa que se pelearan y por lo visto puede que de la repentina locura de Derek también. Decir que se sentía como una mierda es decir demasiado poco.

El veterinario agarró a Stiles por los hombros y le sacó de la consulta hacia la sala de espera.

Deucalion también estaba allí ahora y miraba extrañado, más por la cara que traía.

-Estaba demasiado mal herido y por alguna razón sus heridas no estaban sanando, ni siquiera con la ayuda de mis remedios. Lo siento.

Kali rugió y se lanzó contra la barrera.

-¡Tú has tenido la culpa! Seguro que has hecho algo para matarle, que no sanara. – Gritó mientras señalaba a Stiles y lanzando zarpazos.

-Yo he intentado salvarle perra. He hecho todo lo que el Doc. me ha dicho pero no hemos podido hacer nada. No es como si disfrutara viendo como los cuerpos se apilan a mí alrededor.

Stiles se dio la vuelta y se metió por la puerta que daba a la zona donde estaban los perros enfermos, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, pero siendo todavía capaz de escucharles. Sollozó quedadamente, intentando que nadie lo oyera y dejando que las lágrimas se derramasen lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Abre la barrera. ¡Ahora!

Deaton le miró extrañado, él no estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía entre el Alfa de los Alfas y el muchacho tirillas. Miró a su hermana en busca de respuestas y ella solo le dio la mirada de "hazle caso, luego te explico". El médico abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar. Kali intentó entrar también pero Deucalion la empujó, estrellándola contra la pared. Deaton cerró la puerta y esperó la explicación.

Deucalion siguió su camino entro a la habitación donde estaba su pareja, le abrazó desde la espalda. El mismo lobo estaba extrañado por su propio comportamiento. Hacía años que él no era una persona suave pero ahora todo en lo que pensaba era en aquel pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos que sollozaba y temblaba mientras se acurrucaba más en su agarre.

-Lo siento. – Murmuro Stiles. – Ha sido culpa mía. Ennis, él…

-No – Le cortó el Alfa. – Ennis luchó bien pero perdió, era fuerte pero se vio superado por tu amigo Scott, Derek solo aprovechó la sorpresa para atacar. Con suerte él también estará muerto.

-No. Le he visto hoy por casualidad. No está muerto.

Stiles se dio la vuela en sus brazos. Lucía devastado, como si toda la culpad del universo recayera en sus hombros. Deucalion le apretó más fuerte contra él.

-Ven

El lobo liberó al chico del abrazo y le cogió la mano. Ambos oyeron el rugido de Kali cuando se encaminaron a la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo veras.

Con eso los dos se fueron de la clínica y caminaron durante un rato hasta que llegaron a un edificio, que Stiles reconoció como en el que vivían Allison y su padre. El chico miró extrañado al lobo que solo sonrió y se encaminó adentro tirando del chico con él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Mini actualizando. En este cap hay lemon. Es el primero que hago asik puede que sea una caca. Gracias por leer y comentar. bss**

* * *

Estaban los dos en el ascenso del edificio, Stiles podía notar la tensión en Deucalion a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad. Algo estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza del lobo y el muchacho se temía que no era nada bueno.

El ascensor seguía subiendo como la tensión y el silencio pesado aumentando. Stiles no quería decir nada, se sentía responsable por la muerte de uno de los miembros de la manada del mayor. Sabía que Deucalion no le iba a hacer daño, estaba seguro de ello, pero aun así se temía lo peor.

-¿Por qué estabas en la clínica? ¿Deaton te llamó o fuiste tú solo? – Rompió por fin el silencio.

-¿Qué? No, fui yo solo tenía tiempo libre y algunas dudas que necesitaba que el Doc. me respondiera. Sobre mi poder y tal.

-¿Quieres ser un druida?

-Yo solo quiero dejar de ser al que siempre le patean el culo, al que secuestran, amenazan y el único que no tiene una forma de proteger a su familia y esté tan involucrado como yo en todo esto. Estoy cansado.

El ascensor paró y sonó el pitido que indicaba que estaban en la planta de su destino. Las puertas se abrieron y ellos salieron. El lobo abrió la puerta de su apartamento y la cerro tras pasar Stiles.

El chico se quedó maravillado al ver la casa. Ya había visto la de Allison, pero aunque estuviesen en el mismo edificio eran muy diferentes. La del lobo se sentía acogedora y no solo práctica como la de los Argent, lo que le recordó…

-¿Por qué vives en el mismo edificio que los Argent?

-El edificio es bonito.

-¿En serio?

El lobo solo se encogió de hombros y le guio hasta el salón. Le hizo sentarse sin aceptar ninguna queja. Stiles seguía pensando y los engranajes de su cabeza girando. Lo ocurrido en el aparcamiento ahora ocupaba toda su cabeza, sabía que pensar en la muerte de Ennis no le haría bien y las sospechas sobre su profesora crecían.

Deucalion volvió al salón y se sentó al lado del chico. Stiles seguía metido en sus pensamientos pero notó el calor del lobo e inconscientemente se recostó contra él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del contrario.

-¿Qué sucede? – Peguntó el Alfa contento por su reacción automática pero preocupado. – ¿Sigues pensando en Ennis? No ha sido culpa tuya ni del buen doctor. Estoy seguro que hizo todo lo que pudo. No es de los que matan a sangre fría. Él solo mantiene el equilibrio y se toma su trabajo muy en serio

.-No es eso principalmente. – Empezó Stiles, no sabiendo muy bien cómo llevar el tema. - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Derek está vivo? Le vi irse con una de mis profesoras, la Señorita Blake.

Deucalion le miró raro ante ese comentario, celos inundándole, creyendo que el adolescente estaba celoso de la profesora. Stiles giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle la cara, había notado como se tensaba con lo que dijo y se dio cuenta.

El chico se incorporó del todo y se puso de rodillas encima del sofá, girado hacía Deucalion, le agarró la cara para que este también le estuviese "mirando" a él.

-¡No es eso! – Gritó negando con su cabeza a la vez. – Me da igual lo que haga ese gilipollas con su vida. Solo me habría puesto celoso por algo así si fueras tú. Simplemente dije eso para ponerte en situación. Mi profesora se bajó del coche cuando vio a Derek y lo alzó en vilo, con sus propios brazos y sin ayuda y lo metió en el coche. Una mujer humana que no sea culturista jamás podría coger y tirar a alguien de su tamaño como sino pesara nada. Y, y… Además… ¿De qué cojones te estas riendo?

Deucalion soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de la situación. Su lobo estaba al borde porque todavía no había reclamado completamente al pequeño humano como suyo y saltaba ante cualquier cosa.

-De lo mono que te pones cuando divagas y te pones nervioso. – Dijo el Alfa entre risitas.

Stiles gruñó y se levantó de su asiento de sopetón, se encaminó a la salida, luego se paró y se dio la vuelta.

-Ya tengo suficiente encima como para que encima te rías de mí. Estoy lidiando con mucha mierda Deuk para encima lidiar contigo enfadado. ¡No quiero decir o hacer algo que te cabree y que me despaches!

Stiles con el último grito, se giró y echó a correr para largarse de esa casa ya. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta un golpe le hizo pegarse a esta, con la cara girada a un lado. Deucalion estaba detrás de él, olisqueando su cuello y con sus manos rodeando la cintura del adolescente.

-Lo siento. Nunca te haría daño. No huyas de mí. – Murmuró contra su nuca, sus brazos estrechándole más.

Stiles solo bufó y pegó la frente contra la puerta para ignorarle pero sin querer dejando más acceso a la parte de atrás de su cuello, lo cual el lobo no dejó pasar, dando besos y mordisquitos por toda la nueva carne expuesta sacando temblores y suspiros del menor.

Deucalion quitó la poca distancia que quedaba entre los cuerpos, restregando su entrepierna contra el trasero del chico.

-Es curioso que el hecho de que divagues me ponga tan caliente como que te enfades.

Obviamente, Stiles se rindió. Se despegó de la puerta y se echó para atrás, recostando su cabeza contra el pecho del lobo y dejando que aguantara todo su peso sabiendo que no le iba a dejar caer.

Deucalion sonrió, continuando su tarea de besar y marcar el cuello del chico (ahora que tenía más acceso) mientras sus manos dejaron la cintura y se metieron por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando el pecho del humano con suavidad, desde el estómago hasta los pezones los cuales pellizcó con los dedos sacando un gemido de Stiles.

Las rodillas le fallaron y pasó sus manos por el cuello del Alfa para sujetarse. Era una posición incómoda, pero eso no le importaba demasiado siempre y cuando Deucalion siguiera tocándole.

Una de las manos del lobo siguió jugando con los pezones del chico y la otra viajó más al sur para visitar tierras más cálidas. Stiles tenía una erección monumental. La forma en que le tocaba el mayor le estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Deuk! Ahh..! – Gimió el chico cuando la mano viajera alcanzó su destino y agarró su pene por encima de sus pantalones.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos por ese gemido. Stiles se avergonzó y Deucalion gruñó. Este último se separó del menor el cual no tuvo tiempo para quejarse por la pérdida. El lobo le dio la vuelta con rapidez y le alzó agarrándole de las nalgas, poniéndolos en la misma posición de aquella vez en el bosque, solo que hoy el lobo no tenía intención de parar.

Deucalion pegó sus labios a los de su pareja en un beso salvaje y desenfrenado. Stiles respondiendo inmediatamente. Si él tenía algo que decir en todo esto, hoy no iba a salir caminando.

El lobo desabrochó los pantalones del jovencito y metió las manos por dentro agarrando el trasero y estrujándolo. Después empezó a pasar un dedo por la entrada del chico, jugando con ella y haciendo que Stiles temblara.

-Aaahh… Esss…pe..e..ra – Pidió con dificultad. - ¡Para! – Dijo más firmemente golpeando los hombros del contrario. – No voy a perder mi virginidad contra una puerta, ni la pared, ni el suelo. Quiero una superficie **plana** y **blanda**.

-Como mi amo ordene.

Deucalion entre risas y sin soltar al chico, se dirigió a una amplia habitación con una cama enorme a la que Stiles fue lanzado y a la que cayó con un gritito y una mala mirada hacía su no-tan-adulta-pareja.

El lobo solo seguía riéndose y se fue acercando a la cama a la vez que se iba quitando la ropa. Solo con verle desnudarse el adolescente estaba seguro de que se iba a correr encima. A pesar de la edad estaba muy bien, tan grande en comparación con el y tan bien formado… solo hubo un problema, que no solo lo estaba pensando.

El Alfa se rió, se quitó la ropa interior y se subió a la cama posicionándose encima del chico y empezando a desvestirlo.

-Me alegra que te guste tanto. Ahora es todo tuyo – Ese comentario sacó un sonidito de vergüenza del adolescente y una mirada de reproche. – Jejeje para tu información los lobos envejecemos de forma más lenta. Todavía tengo mucha energía a pesar de mi edad, me preocupa que… no puedas seguirme el ritmo.

Stiles frunció el ceño y con un bufido, empujó al lobo y se puso encima de él, sentándose en sus caderas. Sabía que había podido hacerlo solo porque Deucalion quiso ,por él eso estaba bien. Ya le enseñaría quién no iba a poder seguir el ritmo.

Una sonrisa malvada se implantó en la cara de Stiles mientras se quitaba los pantalones y calzoncillos sin moverse de encima del Alfa, restregándose contra él. Después comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde el cuello, donde mordió aunque sabía que no iba a dejar ninguna marca; bajando por su pecho y abdomen (siempre quiso saber cómo se sentía besar y lamer una tableta de chocolate); hasta que llegó al premio gordo.

La erección del lobo se alzaba orgullosa ante los hambrientos ojos del adolescente. Stiles empezó a lamer la longitud lentamente, desde la punta hasta la base, repitiendo el camino unas cuantas veces, experimentando. El lobo le dejaba hacer disfrutando de saberse explorado. El chico siguió, se metió la cabeza del pene de su pareja en la boca y empezó a succionar despacio, trazando a la vez la circunferencia de esta. Luego se metió todo lo que pudo de la verga del lobo en la boca, salvando el espacio restante con la mano. Subía y bajaba la cabeza a la vez que movía la mano, cada vez más rápido y ansioso. El lobo solo gemía, disfrutando de los esfuerzos del muchacho. Mientras seguía bombeando el miembro con la mano notó como si su base estubiese un poco más hinchada, pero lo descartó.

Stiles se sacó el miembro de la boca y volvió a sentarse encima del lobo, que gruñó ante la pérdida y se incorporó abrazando al chico.

El menor se acercó a la oreja del Alfa, mordiendo el lóbulo y lamiendo alrededor.

-Tómame. Por favor.

Deucalion no necesitaba mucho convencimiento, estaba casi en su límite y sabía que el chico también. Movió sus manos hacia el trasero del adolescente para tantear su entrada pero se encontró que esta estaba húmeda y miró al chico.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Stiles.

El Alfa se descontroló. ¡Su pareja estaba segregando lubricante natural! Alguien en la familia de Stiles debía haber sido un hombre lobo. Deucalion tumbó a Stiles en la cama y se puso en posición entre sus piernas para entrar en el cuerpo de su pareja.

-¡Espera! ¡Tienes que prepararme primero sino me partirás el culo! – Gritó atemorizado.

-¿Confías en mí? – Stiles asintió. – Entonces no te preocupes.

Deucalion empezó a empujar con cuidado dentro del adolescente, su agujero cediendo poco a poco como si estuviese predispuesto para eso. El lobo con poco esfuerzo consiguió estar casi del todo dentro, dejando la pate final sin meter, esperando hasta que la incomodidad que podía oler en su pareja pasara. Lo bueno de la autolubricación era que el cuerpo se relajaba y extendía solo pero aun así era la primera vez de Stiles y se aseguraría de que no tuviera el dolor de ninguna clase. Su única misión en esta vida, ahora, será satisfacer cualquier necesidad de su pareja.

Stiles se movió un poco, tanteando. No le dolía a penas, solo un escozar. Se sentía demasiado lleno. Su lobo empezó a moverse con cuidado pero sin parar. Salía lentamente y entraba igual de lento. Aumentaba el ritmo lentamente y Stiles se cansó, se movió para encontrarse con su pareja y le mordió el cuello, como aviso de que no era una muñequita de porcelana y podía tomar más. Stiles se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba morder al gran lobo, ojalá pudiera dejarle marcas.

Deucalion notó el mordisco y comenzó a moverse más rápido y más rápido. Embestía fuertemente, abriendo más las piernas de su humano, que las ancló a su cintura.

Los gemidos del chico le estaban intoxicando y haciendo que perdiera el control.

-Mírame. – Gimió el chico, agarrando la cara del lobo.

-¿Qué?

-Mírame. – Repitió con voz exigente.

Deucalion procesando lo que le pidió su pareja, cambió sus ojos a su forma de lobo con una sonrisa y le vio, sudoroso y jadeante, la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Con un gruñido aumento la fuerza de sus empujes, Stiles gimiendo cada vez más alto, con cada golpe que el Alfa le daba a su próstata.

Stiles no dejaba de mirar a su pareja a los ojos, el otro tampoco apartaba la mirada. Deucalion agarró la cintura de Stiles y se pegó más a he juntando las frentes y haciendo que el pene del chico se rozara contra sus abdominales.

Los dos estaban a punto de correrse. Stiles rompió el contacto visual y expuso su cuello ante el mayor, por instinto. Deucalion no pudo más. Mordió el lateral del cuello del chico con sus colmillos de lobo y se hundió del todo en el apretado canal del chico, hasta que su vello púbico acariciaba su culo. El placer y el dolor mezclados hicieron que el adolescente se corriera gritando el nombre de su pareja y manchándole el pecho y el propio con su semen. El olor de la liberación de Stiles y su cara cuando llegó a la culminación provocó que el lobo también se corriera.

-¡Deucalion!¿Qué…? – se quejó el chico. Sentía como si la base del pene de su pareja estuviese creciendo más y más.

-Pensé que habías investigado sobre los lobos y el apareamiento.

Stiles pensó y procesó. ¡oh mierda! Deucalion le estaba anudando. Los lobos lo hacen para que el esperma se quede más tiempo dentro de la loba y mejorar las probabilidades de embarazo. ¡Por eso había notado como si la base fuera un poco más gorda!

El chico estaba sorprendido pero no molesto. Se sentía tan bien. Notaba chorro tras chorro de semen golpeando sus paredes internas y los espasmos del miembro de su pareja dentro de él. Notaba un calorcillo dentro de su pecho ahora, como si sintiera a su pareja en él, más allá de la unión física.

Un rato después el nudo de Deucalion se retiró y salió de Stiles, recostándose de espaldas con el adolescente encima de su pecho acurrucado.

-Duerme. – Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. – No creas que esto acaba aquí. Quiero averiguar la certeza de cierta leyenda urbana y los adolescentes calenturientos.

Con una pequeña risa Stiles se pegó más al cuerpo caliente del mayor y se durmió.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Otro día de actualización con vosotros. Cosas mlas pasan en este capítulo y hay un intento que no llega a nada de violación, solo para avisar. Gracias por leer y comentar. Vuestros comentarios me ponen feliz y me animan a seguir. Muchas Gracias!**

* * *

Unas horas y varias rondas después Stiles se despertó acurrucado contra Deucalion, con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de su lobo y uno de los bazos de este agarrando su cintura. Estaba un poco incómodo por la sensación de la semilla de su pareja escurriendo por sus muslos pero en realidad no tenía ninguna gana de moverse y menos de despertar a su pareja.

Se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía casi como si estuviera en paz con el mundo y tan sexy. Stiles no pudo resistir, rodó con cuidado encima del Alfa, poniendo sus cabezas a la misma altura y empezó a darle un beso lento y lleno de cariño, contando el tiempo que Deucalion tardaba en despertarse y responder.

No tardó mucho en suceder. El lobo abrió los ojos y respondió al beso. Tas largos minutos besándose y acariciándose, se levantaron y limpiaron, vistiéndose después.

Deucalion se puso serio de repente cuando los dos volvieron a la sala y el chico estaba mirando su teléfono, todavía tenía un poco de tiempo antes de tener que volver a su casa. Stiles se dio a vuelta para decirle algo al más alto, pero se le olvidó al ver su cara.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – Preguntó un poco cansado por tantos altibajos.

-¿Alguien en tu familia es un lobo?

-Uo, nop, no que yo sepa. Mi padre no tiene mucha familia y mi madre solo tenía a sus padres que murieron antes que ella, creo que nunca los conocí y mi madre no aullaba a la luna ni nada, ¿por qué?

-Alguien de tu familia tuvo que serlo. Sabes que de una pareja entre humano y lobo solo hay la mitad de probabilidades de que nazca un lobo, menos si el padre lobo es mordido y no nacido.- Stiles asintió, Peter se lo había explicado. – Bien, pues se dice que un descendiente de un lobo que se empareja con otro lobo, uno nacido, cambiará paulatinamente también en un lobo. – Y soltó la bomba, esperando a ver como reaccionaba.

Stiles se quedó blanco, él nunca quiso ser un lobo, por supuesto que le encantaba las ventajas pero los inconvenientes eran, a su parecer, mayores y no se veía capaz de manejarlos. Tas un rato y tras asimilarlo, el chico se puso nervioso y empezó a respirar con dificultad, Deucalion oyendo el aumento de las pulsaciones y su agitada respiración comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y le sentó en el sofá.

-Solo es un rumor, puede que no cambies del todo, que no puedas pasar a forma beta. Quizás solo te harás más resistente, rápido, fuerte…

-¿Cómo lo…? Es por lo de antes, la humedad de cuando…

-Sí. Es una secreción natural que los lobos tienen, igual al lubricante, la misma función. Cuando vallamos a hacer el amor lo producirás relajándote solo y estirándote para mí. – Dijo con un ronroneo. Stiles se rio y el lobo le miro con cara de incógnita.

-Hacer el amor, eres un cursi. – Dijo entre risas.

-Preferirías ¿follar como conejo? ¿Montarte como a mi perra hasta que no puedas andar? – Fue enumerando mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

-Tengo la sensación de que debería sentirme ofendido por la última, ah – Gimió por la sensación. – De verdad estas tratando de demostrar el aguante de un adolescente.

Stiles se giró y se sentó en el regazo del lobo empezando a besarle y a frotar su entrepierna contra la del lobo.

Cuando el móvil del chico empezó a sonar, este se separó de Deucalion y se quejó con un _"jo_" y sacando el teléfono apretándolo e intentando derretirlo con la mirada. Era Deaton.

-Hola ¿pasó algo?

-Si necesito que vengáis los dos a la clínica ya, tú y Deucalion. – Y colgó.

Stiles se levantó del sofá seguido por su pareja y se fueron los dos con prisa hacia la clínica.

Al llegar y entrar no había nadie en la recepción pero la puerta de madera de separación estaba abierta. Deucalion se encaminó hacia allí guiándose con su bastó y sonriendo. Stiles sabía que el lobo sabía ya lo que estaba pasando.

Se fue detrás de él y al entrar a la sala de consulta vio a los lobos de su pareja (menos a Ethan claro). Ennis estaba sentado en la mesa de exploración ¡Vivo!

El chico pasó a su pareja corriendo hacia la mesa, apartó al gemelo presente y a la loba y se puso en frente de Ennis con los brazos cruzados mirándole fijamente. Descruzó los brazos y alzó la mano hacía el pecho del otro, poniéndola sobre su corazón, sintiendo su latido debajo de su palma.

-Está vivo

-Si – Afirmo el veterinario.

-Pero antes no, ¿verdad?

-No

-Ahm, otro zombi lobo en la ciudad, como sigamos así, podrán hacer su propia manada.

Dijo Stiles nervioso separándose, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer. Se puso al lado del médico pensando y luego mirándole en busca de respuestas.

-Yo no fui. – Empezó Deaton. – Fuiste tú. La chispa, el creer en poder hacerlo es lo que llevó tu poder a poder hacerlo. Sabiendo lo que sé ahora, puedo afirmar que el hecho de querer salvar a un miembro de la manada de tu pareja hizo que este se curara. No creo que llegara a morir, solo que su pulso se ralentizó lo suficiente para que tu magia pudiera curarle.

-Oh O sea, que soy una chispa súper poderosa que puede curar lobos moribundos y además un pronto-a-ser-lobo. Necesito ir a casa y pensar y dormir y, y, y alejarme.

Stiles se giró y fue a la salida de la consulta, antes de eso se acercó a Deucalion y le besó, abrazándose de su cuello y sintiendo las manos de su pareja en la cintura, sin intención de soltarle.

-Necesito irme ahora. No voy a desaparecer. Tendrás noticias mías pronto, lo prometo. Estas atado a mí y no tengo intención de soltarte pronto.

Deucalion reluctante le soltó y le dejó ir.

* * *

De vuelta a su casa Stiles se duchó y se puso el pijama para estar más cómodo, todavía era pronto para dormir. Después se fue a la cocina y comió algo. Necesitaba recuperar energías. Ya en su habitación se puso el mp3 para escuchar música e impedir a su mente funcionar y dar vueltas a toda la información de hoy. Mañana cuando estuviera descansado pensaría y decidiría.

Tumbado boca abajo en su cama moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música, sintió viento golpeándole en las piernas, pero él no se había dejado la ventana abierta. Se quitó los cascos y se giró. La ventana estaba abierta y Derek al lado de esta.

Stiles se levantó corriendo de la cama, intentando llegar disimuladamente a la puerta de su habitación pero el lobo vio sus intenciones y le miró fijamente haciendo que el chico se parara en seco.

-Solo he venido a disculparme. – Stiles le miró sin terminar de creérselo pero dejando que continuase. – Lo siento, reaccioné mal. Dije cosas que no te merecías. – Con cada palabra se iba acercando más al chico. - ¿Me perdonas?

Stiles no sabía que decir, no terminaba de creer en él pero no quería estar cabreado con el lobo más tiempo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Derek sonrió y puso las manos a los lados de la cara del adolescente y le besó. Stiles se separó inmediatamente de él.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

El lobo solo sonrió otra vez y volvió a besar al chico. Stiles se revolvía intentando separarle de él pero el agarre del mayor era de hierro y casi ni podía moverse. Derek dejó su boca y lanzó al adolescente a la cama posicionándose encima y agarrando sus manos por encima de su cabeza con una de las suyas. Empezó a besar el cuello de menor y a lamerlo mientras su mano libre se metía por la parte de atrás del pantalón de Stiles con un dedo acariciándole el ano.

-¡SUÉLTAME! – Stiles se revolvió con más fuerza intentando patear al mayor. - ¡Te mataré Derek te lo juro! ¡SUÉLTAMEEEEEE! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Parece que Deucalion ya te dio lo que te merecías pero tú pareces no estar satisfecho. Estoy seguro de que te voy a hacer gritar y te convertiré en mi puta. – Dijo mientras introducía la punta de su dedo en la entrada del muchacho.

Stiles llevo a su punto de quiebre. Alguien le estaba tocando, besando y acariciando y esa persona no era su lobo, su Alfa, su Deuk. Algo dentro de él estalló. Con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde salía le pegó un cabezazo a Derek sintiendo el tabique romperse y aprovechando el espacio dejado le pateó las pelotas con todas sus fuerzas haciendo al lobo rugir. Stiles no era una víctima, nunca más. Si de verdad tenía tanto poder ya era hora de demostrarlo, empujó al lobo que todavía estaba lloriqueando y se levantó de la cama buscó en los cajones de su mesita cuando Derek le agarro del pelo y tiró hacía atrás provocando que tirara el cajón y todo lo que había en él. Stiles vio lo que buscaba lo agarró y disparó en el centro del pecho del otro.

El chico, tenía el dedo pegado al gatillo de su ahora estrenada pistola Taser viendo al lobo retorcerse por los choques de electricidad que recorría su cuerpo. Derek empezó a levantarse y a reírse. El chico soltó el gatillo y giró la rueda que controlaba la intensidad y volvió a pulsar. Esta vez el Alfa se calló al suelo y empezó a convulsionar violentamente hasta desmayarse. Stiles esperaba que estuviese muerto porque sino pronto el mayor iba a desearlo.

Stiles al verle cerrar los ojos, sin soltar la pistola, buscó el móvil a tientas sin dejar que el miedo y las náuseas le controlaran. Lo cogió e iba a llamar a Deuk pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía forma de comunicarse con él y el resto de la manada no estaba. Casi era mejor solo tenía una opción, llamó a Peter el cual respondió al instante.

-Stiles, ¿estás bien? – Preocupación llenaba su voz.

-Peter. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a llorar y temblar. El mayor podía notar el dolor y la desesperación en él y se preocupó aún más.

-Stiles cálmate, voy para allá.

Ni cinco minutos después Peter entró por la ventana de su habitación. La imagen que se le presentó le descolocó. Su sobrino estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, boca arriba y el pantalón desacrochado, con unos cables en su pecho que terminaban en una pistola sujeta por unas manos temblorosas de un muchacho que lloraba en shok sentado en el suelo con las rodillas contra el pecho y la mirada perdida. Su pijama estaba desarreglado y tenía un chupetón en el cuello muy reciente. Solo con eso y el olor que había dejado Derek, se imaginó lo que había pasado.

El mayor se acercó a Stiles y agarró la pistola, provocando que el chico la sujetara más fuerte y mirara para arriba. Al ver a su amigo se lanzó contra él, llorando contra su pecho. Este le dejó hacer. Con su móvil llamó a Deaton para que viniera a revisarlos a los dos. Para dejar inconsciente a un lobo la descarga eléctrica tuvo que ser muy grande, pero le daba igual solo se alegraba de que el adolescente hubiese sabido usar el Taser que le regaló para que se defendiera. Se sentía orgulloso de él y asqueado de su sobrino. El propio Peter admitía que había hecho cosas malas pero nunca nada como atentar contra la inocencia de un crío.

Cuando habló con Deaton oyó jaleo alrededor pero se la sudó, ahora solo importaba el casi niño que temblaba contra él y al que quería como a un hijo.

Un rato después escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y a mucha gente entrar, no gente no, los Alfas junto con el médico, ¿qué mierdas hacían allí? Era lo único que Peter se preguntaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió tuvo una sensación de déjà vu solo que esta vez no salió volando de ka habitación, simplemente recibió cuatro miradas mortíferas y rojas, pero esas podía manejarlas siempre y cuando Stiles estuviese bien._  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Ha sido una semana horribe pero.. llegamos al final. Puede que sea un poco abupto pero cosas pasan y no se si voy a tener tiempo de haberla hecho más larga. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar**

Peter se levantó del suelo, donde estaba arrodillado al lado de Stiles, dejando que Deucalion se hiciera cargo de él. Stiles estaba pálido y temblando acurrucado contra el pecho del Alfa, quien le acariciaba la cabeza y le susurraba en el oído lo valiente y fuerte que era, que si hubiese nacido en una familia de cazadores sería el mejor, consiguiendo una sonrisa del menor.

Estaba contento por el humano. Había tenido suerte de encontrar una pareja que le ofreciese tanta devoción. Haría cualquier cosa por mantener esa felicidad.

Deucalion cogió a Stiles en sus brazos, alzándolo. Se puso en frente de un inconsciente, aun, Derek que estaba siendo tratado por Deaton.

-¿Está vivo?

-Sí, pero la descarga ha sido muy fuerte y no se despertara pronto. ¿Qué va a pasar?

-Llevadlo al loft. – Habló Stiles, por primera vez. – Si le matas esta manada se quedará sin Alfa, todos omegas y eso sería su muerte asegurada. Llevadlo allí y que alguien de la manada se encargue.

-Suponiendo que Derek vaya a morir esta noche.

. . . – Dijo lentamente el chico, remarcando cada parte. – Me da igual que jurases proteger a su familia, está claro que algo muy malo pasa con él y no creo que sea por influencias de otros. Se le dio un aviso la primera vez y ni un día después de eso vuelve a atacarme y ha estado a punto de… de hacer algo peor que no me hubiera permitido seguir adelante.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en qué hacer.

-Reuniré a la manada. ¿Vas a estar bien?

Tras ver asentir al chico Peter se machó, la verdad es que le daba igual lo que le pasara a su sobrino. A algunos lobos el poder del Alfa les enloquece y les llena de soberbia. Tenía la esperanza de esto de alguna manera acabara bien.

Por otro lado los lobos de Deucalion apartaron a Deaton y cogieron a Derek, llevándoselos a ambos y cerrando la puerta con su salida.

Stiles se puso de pie pero sin separarse de su lobo. Estaba sucio alguien le había manchado y no estaba seguro de que su pareja le quisiera. En el fondo sabía que nada le separaría de él pero el miedo constante no se iba. Todavía podía sentir las manos de Derek recorrerle y sus labios en su cuello. Levantó la mirada en el espejo de la pared y vio marcas rojas en su cuello, marcas que no quería tener. Empezó a arañarse el cuello gritando que desaparecieran.

Deucalion le agarró las manos, parándolas y le besó y lamió el cuello, limpiando la sangre y tapando las marcas con unas nuevas hechas por él.

El lobo guio a su pareja a la cama, le desnudo y le tumbó. Besaba cada parte de él, quitando los rastros del otro lobo y poniendo otra vez su esencia en Stiles marcándolo como suyo.

Stiles solo se relejaba ante las caricias del mayor. Se iba sintiendo cada vez más limpio, su lobo borraba todo rastro físico y calmaba los recuerdos, haciendo que otros aparecieran. Le daba igual si era un lobo por herencia o si se humedecía, lo cual en realidad le venía bien ahorra tiempo y dinero en lubricante.

El chico paró las manos del lobo, deteniendo su exploración y dándoles la vuelta quedando él encima de su desnuda pareja, ¿Cuándo había hecho eso? Daba igual. Stiles se posicionó encima del miembro del Alfa, tenía una necesidad extraña en él, un sentimiento de que debía hacer algo.

Se introdujo poco a poco el pene de su pareja dentro de él, apoyaba sus manos en el vientre del contrario, hasta que estuvo por completo dentro. Una corriente de electricidad le recorrió, no solo era el placer, sentía poder fluyendo por su interior y tenía otra vez el presentimiento de cambio.

El lobo embistió hacia arriba cansado de esperar a que su pareja saliera de sus pensamientos y acabara lo que había empezado. Stiles sonrió y empezó a subir y a bajar con cuidado, probando y tanteando. Al poco rato se movía más rápido y más rápido. Se sentía tan bien que se iba a volver loco.

Stiles subía y bajaba impulsándose con sus piernas mientras se recostaba por completo encima de Deucalion, besándole con pasión a modo de permiso para que participara. El lobo le había dejado hacer sabiendo que necesitaba recuperar un poco de control pero si ya estaba bien no iba a negarse a tal invitación. Agarró el trasero del chico y le ayudó a impulsarse con más fuerza a la vez que movía sus caderas para encontrarse con sus envestidas.

El adolescente empezó a gemir con desesperación, apretando los músculos de su entrada para que su pareja también lo sintiera. Con un gruñido Deucalion los giró y se levantó de la cama.

-WOW, ¿Qué haces?

-Ya veras

Con su fuerza lobuna, empotró al chico contra la pared, le sujetó por la parte de atrás de los muslos y empezó a embestir con toda su fuerza, sacando gritos de placer de su pareja.

Stiles llevó su mano al medio de los dos y se masturbó al ritmo de los empujes del mayor, pocas sacudidas después, sintió el nudo de su pareja agrandarse y sujetarse en su lugar.

Deucalion los tumbó en la cama poco antes de que el nudo se fijara del todo y se corriera provocando que Stiles también lo hiciera.

El chico se alzó y agarró la cabeza del lobo, recostándola con fuerza en su pecho, encima de su corazón y abrazándola. Deucalion se quedó quieto, escuchando los latidos y cerró los ojos. Stiles sintió otra vez la corriente pero esta vez pasaba de él hasta el mayor.

Unos minutos después cuando el nudo se aflojo, se separaron. Stiles miraba a Deucalion, que seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, y le acarició la cara. El lobo al sentir la caricia abrió los ojos y se desperezó, escuchando un salto en el corazón del muchacho. Se incorporó rápidamente y le miró.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Tus…tú me… tus ojos. – Tartamudeó. - ¿He sido yo?

Y se dio cuenta, no estaba viendo con infrarrojos como le pasaba cuando usaba sus ojos de lobo. No, estaba viendo a su pareja en todo su esplendor, su piel pálida, sus lunares, sus ojos miel que le miraban sorprendido, y sus labios entre abiertos rojos e inflamados.

El lobo se lanzó contra el chico besándole y riendo, dándole las gracias una y mil veces.

-Te quiero. Nunca tendré vidas suficientes pare decirte cuanto te quiero y convencerte que nunca jamás te abandonaré.

-Yo también te quiero, mucho, más de lo que debería teniendo en cuanta el poco tiempo y a pesar de todas las pegas que puedo encontrar si pienso, no tengo fuerzas para separarme de ti.

-Entonces no pienses.

Los dos se rieron y se limpiaron. Se vistieron y se fueron a la reunión. Deucalion se puso las gafas ante la atenta mirada del menor.

-Prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

Se encogió de hombros y les guió a ambos hasta el jeep.

* * *

Cuando llegaron todo era un caos. Varios lobos de ambas manadas estaban desparramados por los suelos. Los Alfas recuperándose, Isaac y Scott peleando contra el Darach/Profesora Blake y Derek.

-Vaya, por fin llegan los invitados – Habló la druida oscura. Con un pulso de magia lanzó a los betas por los aires. – Es hora de acabar. Derek cumpliré lo que prometí. Ayúdame a matar a Deucalion y su pequeña perra es tuya, te daré la poción y el ritual de esclavitud.

Derek sonrió preparándose para la batalla. Stiles por otro lado se rio.

-¿Por qué todos los malos tiene la manía de revelar sus planes? No que me moleste que me des más razones para verlos a ambos muertos pero es un poco estúpido.

-Ellos son estúpidos querido, no le des muchas vueltas. – Contesto Peter levantándose del suelo. – Ahora que ya estamos todos, tengamos un poco de seriedad, es hora del espectáculo.

Todos los lobos se lanzaron al ataque. Deucalion apartó un poco a Stiles en una petición silenciosa de esperar y también se unió cambiando a su forma de lobo. Luchaban sin descanso. Boyd, Darach y Derek contra el resto, menos Cora que se estaba acercando a Stiles.

-Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Pensé que él seguía siendo mi hermano pero…

-Eh! Todavía tienes a Peter, ha cambiado un poco, ya no es tan psicópata. Sigue guardando secretos y planes pero no creo que sea ara mal. – Contestó el chico viendo a la loba negar con la cabeza.

-No puedo confiar en alguien que mató a mi hermana, sé que es diferente pero no puedo. Me voy.

Cora se dio la vuelta e ignorando la batalla campal se marchó.

Stiles se volvió a centrar en los otros. Boyd se peleaba contra los otros dos jóvenes betas e iba ganando hasta que Kali se giró a ayudarles, las tornas cambiaron, pero sabiendo que los niños no iban a poder hacerlo ella misma le clavó las zarpas al chico en el pecho, atravesándole el corazón.

Por otro lado ya la vez Peter y los gemelos mutantes se enfrentaban a Derek y Deucalion junto con Ennis a Jennifer.

La profesora vio a Stiles separado de la pelea y sabiendo lo que sabía lanzó un pulso de energía contra él, que fue esquivado con facilidad pero distrayendo a los lobos. Deucalion recibió un golpe que le quitó las gafas revelando sus ahora sanos ojos pero no causó más daño; pero la distracción de Peter causó que su sobrino le desgarrara el pecho con las uñas y luego le lanzara contra una pared.

Stiles gritó y corriendo se puso al lado del beta, se arrodilló junto a él y con su chaqueta taponaba la herida.

-No, no, no Peter no puedes morirte. ¡NO! – El lobo no respondió, tumbado sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados.

Stiles sintió una sombra sobre él. Mientras estaba distraído, Derek se había librado de los gemelos y ahora estaba tras de él.

-Tú perteneces junto a mí. Tu poder es mío. Todos van a morir por tu culpa, aunque me alegro de que él vuelva a esta muerto. Ya no tienes escapatoria en cuanto estén muertos, tú culo es mío ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos.

La lucha seguía tras ellos, pero para Stiles era como si todo se hubiese quedado en silencio. Se sorprendía por la facilidad de Derek de llevarle al punto de quiebre.

Stiles se levantó y un aura de poder empezó a rodearle.

-¡TU NO PUEDES TOCARME!

Stiles levantó un brazo y tocó el pecho del Alfa mientras que con el otro tocaba el de Peter.

-Tú no necesitas esto.

Un agujero apareció en el pecho de Derek, donde debía estar su corazón ahora no había nada. La pelea había parado y todo estaban atentos a ellos tres.

Derek miró hacia abajo, al agujero, sus ojos se apagaron y luego se derrumbó. El poder dejó de rodear al chico que centró su atención en el otro lobo.

-Venga Peter por favor. – Rogó el adolescente.

Stiles quitó la chaqueta que cubría la herida y vio con alivio que ya se estaba curando. Peter abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor y al chico sonriendo. Se levantó con su ayuda y miró al resto que estaban expectantes.

-Por favor no paréis por mi enseguida me reuniré con vosotros.

Una exclamación de sorpresa recorrió a la gente. Los ojos de Peter brillaban rojo sangre.

-Ups, creo que te he pasado algo más se su salud, jejeje.

-Pensáis que esto se ha acabado, yo sola puedo mataros a todos, solo tenéis que esperar y…

-De verdad creen que vas a salir de aquí hoy con vida, ¿en serio? – la cortó Stiles. – Tú ya no tienes escapatoria.

Una barrera de ceniza de montaña la rodeaba. Stiles se acercó a ella mientras el resto de lobos la rodeaban. Se puso al lado de su pareja y puso un pie encima del círculo de ceniza.

-Te has metido con la gente equivocada

Y arrastro el pie llevándose la ceniza y rompiendo el círculo. Deucalion dio un paso a delante y la cortó el cuello con sus garras, sujetando a Stiles por la cintura y apartándolo de cuerpo que mientras se alejaba era desgarrado por el resto de los lobos.

* * *

Unos meses después las cosas habían vuelto más o menos a la normalidad. Peter era el Alfa de la manada Hale ahora y los dos betas supervivientes, después de horas de convencimiento por parte de Stiles, se habían sometido ante él. La manada Alfa se había disuelto, puesto que su único objetivo estaba cumplido. Ennis y Kali se habían marchado a formar una manada juntos y los gemelos se quedaron un tiempo pero al final también se fueron.

Ahora Stiles se estaba graduando del instituto. Ya había acabado su ceremonia y empezaban las vacaciones. Se dirigió al aparcamiento del instituto después de despedirse de su padre para ir a reunirse con su manada y su pareja que había decidido quedarse con él y tenía el permiso de Peter para quedarse. Al cual por cierto no le quedó más remedio que aceptar después de una entretenida charla con su humano favorito sobre método de tortura, cuchillos y castraciones, bastante gráficas; no es que fuera a negarse de todas formas.


End file.
